The Death Tournament
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: War installment 2 of 3: It is now 10 years after the Dark Tournament and everyone has a family. However when a new tournament comes around, could a secret untold for years be reveiled?
1. Summary

Hey everyone. Well this is the sequel to War. I'm so happy. (smiles) Anyway this chapter will fill in the gap from where the last story left off until right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.  
  
Chapter 1: Summary

* * *

Ok now here is a summary.  
  
After Kuronue died Yoko was hurt by a hunter and reborn within an unborn child who most humans would come to know by as Suichi Minamino and others by Kurama. Hiei finally found him and they regrouped. Yusuke died and was granted life and help serve Lord Koenma. Yusuke had to find the three stolen items. He found them and to sum it up Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei make up the Urameshi Team. They went to maze castle, won. Went to the Dark Tournament, won. Now ten years later, where they are in their 20's, they have children, lives, and jobs. But new wood will burn, and that could cause problems with some families. What will happen? You'll just have to read. Welcome to 'War Part 2: The Death Tournament.' 


	2. Morning

Hey everyone thanks for coming back to read the sequel. I don't believe you have to read the first part but it is recommended just in case you get confused. Sorry it's taking me this long to come up with a good beginning. 

Dislciamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2: Morning

--

Setsuna came from the kitchen humming. Finally after being up for most of the night she got her son asleep. Taking a drink from her hot chocolate she turnned on the tv. Kurama left two weeks ago. Since his doctor career boomed he's be going to places all over the world for meetings and conventions. She sighed as the phone presently rang.

"Hello?" She asked half hoping for her husband's voice. But to no avail.

"Hello Yusuke. No Kurama's not home yet. Hold on Suichi is crying. No not Kurama he isn't home, our son!" She frustratingly put the phone down to go up stairs. "Shh little Suichi daddy will be home soon." She comforted him. Putting him in his walker she picked up the phone. "I'm back Yusuke. Again I'm....oh Keiko I thought Yusuke was on the phone. Left? That's just like him. Come over? Of course you can. Us wives must stick together. Should I drive and pick you up. Oh ok well becareful it looks as if it is beginning to snow again. Ok well see you soon." She put the phone on the reciever. "Well looks like we're going to have company Suichi." He cooed, she smiled.

After dressing the baby and redressing herself the doorbell rang and Keiko came in. "See I made it alright. Though I doubt there will be any school tomorrow." Keiko was a teacher at the local elementary. Kindergarden teacher to be exact.

"Well have a seat on the couch. The hot chocolate will be done in a moment. Would you like something in it?" Setsuna asked from the kitchen.

"Uh well maybe a peppermint...or if you have any icecream..." Keiko stated, picking up little Suichi. "Already 7 months and wanting to walk." She rubbed noses with him.

"Indeed." Setsuna said have lauging. She placed the tray down that held the mugs and some cookies. "Don't worry though, you and Yusuke will probably be having a hard time keeping your child down when it comes." She laughed again. "And if it is a boy and has most of Yusuke's genes I'm sure your life won't be too dull." They laughed.

"Yes well lets hope he will have more since then Yusuke's younger days." They clicked mugs while little Suichi cooed.

"Have you come up with any names yet?" Setuna asked putting down her mug and picking up her son.

"Yes I think we've come up with an agreement. If it is a boy, his name will be Koji. If it is a girl then Ayame will suit her."

"Ah pretty names."

"How about you. Come up with any nicknames for Suichi?"

"Well I suppose we will use his middle name, Sotan."

"That's a good name to call him. Wow I never knew how much he looked like Kurama." Keiko exclaimed. It was true. Sotan looked so much like Kurama. Well despite the red hair. Both parents contributed to that considering they both have the same color. (Setuna's hair is a darker red though)

The phone rang again. "Wow today seems to be a busy day. I'll be right back." Handing Sotan to Keiko she went to answer it. She came out with a smile on her face. "Well it seems that everyone is in baby bloom."

"Oh who was it?" Keiko asked.

Setsuna giggled. "That was Kuwabara on his cell. He and Yukina just came from the doctors. They're going to have twins."

"That's great."

An idea hit Setsuna. "We should go Christmas shopping! We can pick Yukina up on the way."

Keiko agreed and they were on there way to a day of fun.

--

Sorry for the wait. I hoped to liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Baby Blues for Demons Too!

Hey everyone. Well I have had a refreshed mind and great ideas that are moving into motion. I can feel that this story will be great as well as all my other stories and their sequels. Anyhow on with the chapter, captian. lol. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Just my characters and the story line.

Chapter Three: Baby Blues for Demons Too!!

--

The ningenkai wasn't the only place for baby bloom. There were certain demons in the makai who seem to have it for babies as well.

"Poor Katsumi. She's embarassed to be in public." Tara said over some herb tea.

"Why's that?" Yumi asked.

"Because she's going to have a child." Tara said with excitement.

"Knowing her she won't show it but she's probably excited as well." Rin stated.

Yumi's hazel eyes glowed. "I don't know about Katsumi being excited but I am. And I know you two are even more excited then I." Rin and Tara looked at eachother and smiled. They, like their counterpartners in the human world, were expecting their first child as well. But it would be a while before the baby came, well a while for them.

"Gosh I can't wait until the little one comes." Yumi said, pouring some more tea for the three.

"Yea I can't either but before we know it two months will have gone by and the baby will be here." Rin stated happily over his shoulder. "Dinner will be ready soon, are you staying Yumi?"

Yumi smiled. "And miss your cooking?" She laughed.

"That's great." Tara said smiling. "But won't the reikai and Lord Koenma need you?"

"Nah they'll live with out me for a few hours."

They talked, joked, and laughed over dinner.

"That was good Rin. You sure do know how to cook."

"I'd have to second that, darling."

"Thank you ladies. I'm here every Tuesday." He said joking.

They laughed some more.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Yumi said getting up and going outside. "Yumi here."

"Yumi where are you?" Lord Koenma asked as calmly as possible.

"I'm here at the Tachi's."

"Are you aware that you've been gone all day?"

"Uhhh...." Yumi sweatdropped. "...opps."

"Botan and the others have had to pull double with your absence."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again. I just came to the makai to check on Tara."

"For the third time this week?" Koenma asked.

Yumi was going to say something but didn't have an idea. Plus he was her boss so she couldn't argue with him all she could say was sorry again.

"Anyway I want you to tell Rin and Tara that I would like to see them tomorrow."

Yumi studdered. "B-but sir. I don't think Tara can make the trip."

"Why is she sick? Well no problem tell Rin I'd like to talk to him then. Night Yumi, and get back here. Koenma over and out." Her watch communicater shut off.

"Koenma?" Tara asked when Yumi entered the living room.

Yumi shook her head. "He said he would like to talk with...." she hesitated. "...with Rin tomorrow."

"Oh ok. Well sounds like fun." Tara stated.

"Hmm sounds important. I'll go." He looked at Yumi then to his wife. "Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

"While your gone? Darling I'm going too."

--

Well there you go. Another chapter done and over with. I hope you have enjoyed so far. Thanks for everything.


	4. Tournament Thoughts

Three chapters in one day. I'm surely impressed. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Chapter Four:Tournament Thoughts

--

"I still think you should have stayed home Tara." Rin protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Look I'm perfectly fine. See all bundled up. No cold weather is gonna stop me." She protested back as they entered the palace.

Yumi greeted them. "Hello guys. Tara you shouldn't be out."

Tara rolled her eyes again. "I'm fine. Now what is it that Lord Koenma had to see us for?"

Yumi looked at them and nodded. "Of course, please come this way." She guided them to Koenma's office. The big doors opened before she could knock.

"Come in, come in." Koenma hastily stated. "I'm glad you could make it. I have an important thing to tell you." He looked over his desk to the three demons looking at him. "I'm sorry Tara I forgot about your current situation or I wouldn't have had you come." He said apologetically.

She smiled. "Don't worry about sir, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear." "Can I have some chairs for them?" He half yelled to some of the working orges. They studdered and ran in different directions. Finally three chairs were brought for them to sit in. "Thank you. You orges can leave now, and shut the doors on your way out."

The other three thanked them and settled in their chairs. Koenma sighed. "I don't know how to coat this so I'm just come out and say it. We've recieved word that Ura has assembled a more powerful team now and what's to finish what he started."

Rin stood up. "You mean he wants to reek havic on the worlds again?"

"No." Tara whispered. They looked at her. "Not this time. He now wants to finish his promise on the Death Tournament."

"What?" Rin and Yumi said. "He can't do that."

"She's right, and he can. There is no law prohibiting him from doing so."

Tara's mint green eyes changed to gold and her demon side took over.

"Is that healthy?" Koenma quietly asked.

"When does he want to start?" She asked ignoring his comment.

Koenma shivered somewhat from the cold wind that entered when Tara's demon side entered.

She looked at him questionally. "Uhh oh of course." Koenma sweatdropped. "He wants to begin when ever you're ready and have your team together.

"Hmm." Was all she said and left. The room was quiet for about 10 minutes before anyone said anything.

"Hehe you get use to that after awhile. She's different depending on her form." Rin said breaking the silence.

"Yes of course." Koenma stated.

"The baby and Ura's name are probably contributing to her attitude." Yumi assured.

Rin and Koenma agreed. "Where going to need help Lord Koenma, know where we could find it?"

"I'll get on it right away don't worry. They'll be the best. I'm sure your team will win." Koenma picked up the phone and began ordering orges around.

Rin turned to Yumi. "We're going to have to keep an eye on Tara. I know how much she hates Ura and if she does that at the sound of his name, imagine what she'll do when she sees him."

"Gotcha. I won't let her out of my site."

Tara didn't go very far. In fact she only went out to the gardens. There she paced back and forth thinking. /What a great exit./ Her human side stated. Her demon side growled. /Don't suppose you could have handled it any better./

"Talking to yourself shows sighs of needed help."

Tara stopped pacing, a small smile placed on her face. "Yes well some of us need to consent ourselves. So we don't go do something too stupid." Her tail swayed. "How are you anyway?"

Katsumi jumped from a branch. She was wearing all black, a hood covered her head and most of her face. "Just as fine as you."

Tara looked her up and down, her smile grew even more. "Just couldn't stay away could you. Darkness called and you answered. I don't suppose that's his doing?" Though she couldn't see it, she knew Katsumi was blushing and bewildered.

Regaining her wits she went back to being dark. "Perhaps it is." She scoffed.

They oddly laughed at they way they were acting. Sitting they talked. "Please accept him now. Everything his done wrong is in the past." Katsumi asked, grabbing Tara's hand as if for support. She now whispered. "For once in my life, Tara, I'm afraid. I've seen what could happen in the future and it scares me.

Tara changed back to her human side and hugged Katsumi. "I'm frightened too. So much could happen in this tournament, so much that I'm not willing to lose."

She nodded. "Call for me in 4 or so months. I'll come help." With a last look at her friend she disappeared.

Tara smiled. Well there was another person for the Tachi team, four more to go.

"Honey?" Rin asked sitting.

She looked at him. "I'm alright." A pained look appeared on her face as she touched her full belly. "I never saw the irony when my mother called us children pains until now." She joked.

He laughed. "Here lets get you home and out of the cold." Helping her up they went home.

Koenma, Yumi, and Botan stared out his office windows. "Where are we going to find four great fighters?" Yumi wondered.

"The Ningenkai of course. Come on girls we have business to attend to."

They looked at eachother.

"You don't think he means..."

"No."

It would take them four weeks to get everyone assembled.

--

Ohh this is really getting good I think. What say you? lol Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	5. Assembling the Team

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Chapter Five: Assembling the Team

--

"Man I haven't seen this place since the old hag died." Yusuke stated outside Genkai's temple. Keiko kicked him in the shin. "Ouch Keiko. Why'd you do that?"

"It was really nice of Yukina and Shizuru to watch Sotan and Koji." Setsuna said holding Kurama's left arm.

"Yes we owe you our gratittude." Kurama smiled.

"Eh don't worry about. They'll have fun." Kuwabara stated before the door opened.

Botan peaked out. "Well don't just stand there come on in it's cold and they're waiting for you." She lead them to another room, knocking before told to come in.

They all walked in. It was a silent dark room. Candles were the only light, giving the room a maroon like color. Yusuke was going to say something but he kept quiet.

"Welcome. Glad you could make it. Please have a seat." A female voice calmly said.

Koenma cleared his throat. "We've called you here this evening because you are four of the best fighters in the three worlds."

"I don't suppose we'll be getting pretty ribbons and certificates?" Yusuke sarcastically said. Laughs went out through the room.

"Yumi, Botan could we have tea please?" They rose and gave tea out to everyone. "Kenzo candles out, dim lights on."

The room went dark then light came on. The group was facing a four person jury, so to speak. "Hey pacifier breath what's the idea of doing this?" Yusuke yelled.

Koenma was going to speak but Tara silenced him by her standing. "It was my idea of bringing you here." Kurama looked at her. Somehow he knew her but didn't. "Tara." Setsuna whispered, barely audiable for Kurama to hear.

"So why are we here?" Yusuke asked angerly.

"We heard you like to fight and can do it pretty good." Another female voice called from the dark. Tara sat down. "Koenma has highly suggested you to us. We would like your help in assistanting us in a tournament." Rin stated matter of factly.

"Ok now they have my attention." Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand.

"For a hundred years or so we've been in a secretive war with a demon known as Ura. There have been many casulaties on both sides and after so long he has decided to put his plans into action." Rin ended and Tara took over.

"This tournament is both personal and unpersonal. I don't expect you to know the personal level considering we've met just 10 minutes. He wants to destroyed the worlds."

"You can help us or not. Your choices and I believe we'll agree on giving you guys some time to think on it." Katsumi moved half into the light. "Talk it over with yourselves. We'll be back in a few." Katsumi disappeared.

Tara looked at them. "We would not be calling on your support unless you were our only hope. Please talk over all the pros and cons of your decision." Tara and Rin got up and went to a back meeting room. Yumi and Kenzo followed.

Koenma sighed. They were no joke right now and had good reason not to be. It was serious. A Death Tournament was serious. He moved down towards the rest of the group. "I'm sorry to be doing this. It is quite a stressful time, even for the unpregnate." He half smiled at his joke.

"Koenma do you know the rules of this tournament?" Setsuna was wondering.

"I do. This is a tournament of life. His being giving because he let us host it."

"A life tournament." Setsuna stated breathless. Fear and worry began to rise in her.

"I'm sure no one here will get hurt too badly. You are not who they want dead anyway. He's group just wants a good fight."

Kuwabara stood proudly. "I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

"Of course you, an idiot, would volunter before laying everything out on the table." Heie got up to leave.

"Yes well better a hero then coward." Kuwabara yelled at him.

Hiei scoffed grabbing for the door to give him freedom. "Just like that. You're walking out on them?" Katsumi's soft voice broke through the darkness. "Your friends are in danger. Aren't you going to do anything?"

He turned around. "This isn't my battle. I repented when I fought in their other battles. This one I'll keep my distance."

She walked towards him, stopping at a 5 foot distance. "Would you change your mind if I told you I was in it?"

He gave a shakey breath. "Why would you do that? Your putting yourself and that baby in danger."

She sniffled. "Well then if not for me then for her. Your past doings haunt Tara still. Show her that you've gave up that life."

"I've repented and gave you my life. I'll be leaving with what little I have left."

"Before you go....I thought I would tell you that...her name will be Trinity. So now you have no reason to call her 'that baby', or 'your child' any more." She said through falling tears. She backed off, turned, and ran to the meeting room.

Hiei stood there in the cold weather. A smile came to his face. /A daughter named Trinity. I like it./

--

Ohh well I hope good will prevail and Hiei change his mind. What do you think? Check back soon for more chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	6. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Chapter Six: Trouble

--

The group was given three days to decide on what they wanted to do. Kuwabara agreed to help and after explaining everything to Yukina, she agreed that he should help as well. Others though were not as lucky. Yusuke and Keiko argued and he found himself on the couch. Meanwhile others just had understanding and talked over calmly of the situation.

Rin was talking with Kurama on the ordeal when Setsuna came out. "Rin I'd like to talk to Kurama, privately please."

Getting up he bowed. "Of course. And thank you again for letting us barrow your guest room."

Setsuna smiled. "No problem. It must be hard changing from one environment to another."

"Indeed it is. Good night." Rin walked back in the house and up the stairs.

Setsuna looked at Kurama who was sitting. It was quiet for a while. A candle flickered on the table as she grabbed some hot cider.

Giving in to the silence Kurama sighed and began to talk. "It's a nice night."

"Umhm."

He eyed her. "I see I'll have to do all the talking." She said nothing. "Setsuna, what will you have me do?"

She looked at him, conflict clearly in her eyes. "I only want you to do the right thing."

He thought on it. "What would you do in this situation?"

She drank from her mug. It was snowing lightly. "If I was not where I am in my life now then I would help her with everything I had. They have been my friends through many years and I would do nothing but help. But..." She paused, thinking of Sotan and what would happen if Kurama died in the tournament.

He saw what she was thinking. "I'll be fine. We'll come back. Then hopefully all the tournaments will be over and life can be normal."

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his hair. "I know you'll come back to me safely." Whispering she traced his ckeek bone and lips. "I love you Suichi Minamino and you are to come back to us."

--(next day)

Setsuna lazily walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Kurama was standing by the phone, shock in his eyes. "Kurama? Darling what's wrong?"

He sat on the nearest chair. "That was Hiei, he's at the hospital. Yukina had contractions early this morning."

Setsuna smiled. "Well that's good news." He wasn't. "Isn't it?" She questioned.

"Yes of course it's good news, but there was something wrong with Hiei. He sounded upset, and sad."

"Hiei? But why?"

"Because of Katsumi." Tara said from the kitchen opening. Sweat beads were on her face, from a dream.

"Care to explain?" Setsuna was somewhat confused. What did Hiei and Katsumi have in common besides darkness as their personal element.

Tara's eyes never left the ground, her voice never changed. "Hiei and Katsumi are married." They gasped, Tara continued." Not married, married. But they have a promise of love." She looked up. "Something is terribly wrong, we must get to the hospital.

Upon entering the hospital they went right over to the Urameshi's.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Keiko greeted, relieved that friends were here to support who needed it.

"Where's Katsumi?" Tara asked worried about her friend and team-mate.

Keiko looked at her. "They took her to a special room."

"And Hiei?" Kurama added.

"He was here but disapeared. Why?" Keiko asked.

Kurama and Setsuna explained the ordeal while Tara and Rin tried to figure things out about their friend.

Kuwabara was walking down the hall, looking tired. His friends began to ask questions. "Yukina's fine. She's sleeping now." He dropped into a chair.

An assistant doctor went by, noticing Kurama. "Doctor Minamino, I thought you were off this week."

He smiled slightly. "I am. I'm just hear with friends."

Tara and Rin came back, also sitting. "The nurse at the counter said that we have to wait for an unbusy doctor."

"Here let me help. I'll find out what room she is in." Kurama offered, getting all the necessary things that a doctor needed. "She's on the third floor." He lead the group up there.

Tara stopped them before they entered Katsumi's room. "Wait, let me go in alone." Kurama nodded.

The room was dark, with light only coming through the closed blinds. "I don't want to be bother Tara." Tears fell from Katsumi's face. "I just..."

"Hey, hey, shhh. It's alright." Tara took her in her arms and hugged her.

Katsumi sniffled. "All I tried to do was protect us. I had to use my power against that demon. I tried." She said before breaking into tears.

Tara comforted her. "Does Hiei know?" Katsumi nodded her head. Tara looked down to see a bundle clutched in her hands and held close to her heart. "Katsumi, may I see her?" She was reluctant at first but gave Tara her baby.

Walking across the room Tara placed the little girl in a baby cleaning basket. "Katsumi, cry no more. This little girl will be cooing by mornings end."

She looked at her. "What are you going to do Tara? You can't use your powers. What if something happens..."

"Speak no more of it. Yumi." She called.

--

Sorry for the long chapter. But it is a good one I hope. Well thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	7. Strength

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Chapter Seven: Strength

--

Tara told everyone what she was planning to do and handed everyone a job to do.

"Is the warm water ready, Botan?" Tara asked barely looking up from her job.

Botan shut off the pan of water. "Uh huh."

"Good, bring it here. Oh and some in a bottle."

"Is she still breathing?" Yumi asked couriously.

Tara nodded. "Yes but still just barely." Taking the bottle she placed it in the baby's mouth. "The water and herbs should help her more."

"What is in it?" Hiei asked quietly from the window sill. Only Katsumi looking up at him.

Tara didn't answer quickly, still memories of what he did in the past freshly in her mind. "Just some stuff that reacts to warm water. Drinking this, Trinity should get the strength enough to breath better."

Katsumi shivered as Keiko and Setsuna comforted her. Hearing the baby move more everyone looked up, most with hopefully eyes, Katsumi with tearful eyes.

The baby increased in health for the rest of the night and Tara worked with her well after everyone was asleep. "Botan." Tara whispered. "Watch her for me. I'll be back in a few minutes." Botan shoot her head and took Trinity.

Outside, across, the room Tara sat on a bench. Sighing she rubbed her tired eyes. "You look exhausted." Rin said coming down the hall.

She looked at him. "Just a little. How's the Kuwabara's? I heard Kazuma leave earlier."

Rin sat down with her, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "He did. Apparently Yukina called for him. She was worried because he was gone for such a long time. Then she was having bad pains and within a hour gave life to twins."

Her eyes lit. "How wonderful." Rin smiled

"Indeed it was though poor Kuwabara he was tired from just having her squeeze his hand." They laughed.

"Oh do you know of there names yet?"

Rin thought for a moment. "Yes I believe the girl's name is Nami and the boy's is Matari."

Tara smiled and drank some of the warm liquid. "Looks as if ours decided to be the last born and still has no idea when she wants to come out." She mused.

Rin looked at her. "Hey now how do you know it is going to be a girl?"

"Well how do you know it will be a boy?"

They looked at eachother, determined on their ideas. Then laughing and hugging the sun came over the horizon giving way for a new day.

"Tara! Rin! You're still here. I thought you would have left long ago." Yumi said coming from the room.

"No she was up all night with Trinity." Rin said still holding Tara, who's head laid on his shoulder.

Yumi was shocked. "All night? In her condition? Well I must say that I'm truly surprised, but glad."

Tara lifted her tired head. "How is Trinity?"

She giggled. "Just fine. You should be happy, she made it." Relieved Tara relaxed back into Rin's arms. Yumi eyed her. "You should go home and get some rest."

"Nonsense I'm fine." She straightened up some. "Besides I told Botan that I'd be back in there."

"Nonsense my powers, your tired, you know it and you show it. It is not good for you or your baby. So has your nurse I'm telling you to get some rest."

It was true. She did feel tired and weak of power. If she was to give birth she highly doubted that she would make it through. Sighing she gave in.

"Rest ok. That's what I want you to do." Yumi stated as she was closing the portal to the demon world. "Oh and don't worry about the Tournament."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Thanks now I'm worried."

--

(sigh of relief) Well no one has died yet, that's good. I hope you like and I apologize if the story line goes off track in some places. Well I better go type the next chapter. Thanks again. 


	8. House Call

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Chapter Eight: House Call

--

It was early morning 7 weeks later when the phone rang at the Urameshi's. Yusuke sleeply picked it up. "H-hello." He yawned. It was Botan. "Botan it's a little early making house calls isn't it."

"Don't start with me Yusuke." She tempered. "Koenma would like to see you and the others in his office before noon. I'll be at Genkai's Temple around 10:30 or so, ok. Bye." She hung up. Yawning again he put the phone on the reciever and laid back down.

My how things have changed. Before he could hardly say no to a battle, but now...now things were completely different. He was married, he had a son. Yusuke smiling to himself thinking on how he would have never saw himself in this situation.

--

"Took you all long enough." Botan stated as the four entered the room.

Yusuke looked at her. "Well unlike you some of us actually have families Botan."

She looked at him and thought. "Well that's true." Not hesitating she opened a portal. "We don't have much time so lets hurry."

--

Botan walked across an open field, leaves crunching under her feet. The other four would meet her soon. Hopefully they wouldn't get too lost.

"Botan." Yumi called from the Tachi house. "I'm glad you could make it before it snowed." She looked around. "Where are the others?"

Botan walked up to her. "Wow this is a nice little place. The others? Oh they'll be here in a few."

Yumi led Botan in the house. Botan sniffed. "Smells good."

"Thanks. I've been cooking and stuff."

Botan took a seat at the table. "So where's Rin and Tara?"

Yumi beamed. "Well.." She pointed out the kitchen window. "They kind of fell asleep, all three of them."

Botan was confused and walked over to where Yumi was pointing to. "Three..." But she soon realized what Yumi had meant. There on the hamack laid Rin, Tara, and a little bundle with only fox ears showing. "Aww how cute."

--

A knock at the door stopped the talked from inside the house.

Rin went to answer it. "Yusuke! Guys! What are you doing here? It's pretty cold outside." Yusuke gave him a 'no duh' look and Rin just moved aside for them to enter.

"We came to get this stared." Yusuke said taking off his coat.

Rin shut the door. "I'm sorry you had to come out here in this cold."

"No problem. It's colder in the human world then it is here." Kurama spoke.

"Of course, of course. Well let me go get Tara. Make yourselves at home. Take a look around. Botan, Yumi, I'll be back." He went up stairs.

The guys just sort of stood there. Yumi and Botan looked at them. Yumi talked first. "He said make yourselves at home. Take a look around. Tara has good pictures and stuff."

Kurama thought it would be nice to take the opportunity to look around and done so. Going in a room he found lots of pictures. Some were out for display others were in a case. One in perticular caught his attention. It was of three bat demons and one looked quiet familar, like Kuronue. The clearing of someone's throat brought him to reality and he went back to the others.

"Ok." Tara began. "Let's get this started. There are two teams of seven each and some back ups just in case. Each member can decide on who they want to fight. If it comes to a draw then they can roll for a fight and stuff."

"Good." Yusuke said. "Then I can fight the head of all this."

Tara looked at him. "No Yusuke. Captains are to fight eachother. He planned it that way." Saddness entered her voice. "I'm thankfull that you have decided to join us. I promise no one will get hurt..to much. Besides it won't be that bad of a fight. You'll be back with your families soon."

"What's the way you win?" Kurama asked questionally.

"Beat your opponent and what ever team has the highest won matches wins." Rin explained.

"When do we leave?" It was Hiei's turn to speak.

"In two weeks."

--

Ohh going good so far I think. Well tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. 


	9. Getting Settled at the Hotel

Hope you're enjoying.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Chapter Nine: Getting Settled at the Hotel

--

Well guys welcome to Tournament Hotel." Rin said walking up to the door. Two of the four showed their amazement on how big the building was.

"This is one big building." Kuwabara stated. Yusuke nodded in agreement.

The three desk attendants and six demons looked at the group as they entered. One of the attendants shook his head and moved it towards the right hallway. Rin nodded in thanks and move down to that area.

"What was that about?" Yusuke questioned. "And who were the six demons?"

Rin didn't say anything at first. "Well the demon that acknowledged us was part of our side. We put him in there to get information. He was telling us where our rooms were. Which are here." He stop infront of a door. "And those demons were our opponets."

"Were any of them the leader?" Kurama asked.

"No. He likely won't show himself until he feels he wants to." Rin opened the door and walked it. The room was very big and quite tall. "There are six rooms in here. Not including the ones up there." He pointed to stairs then up to several room on the second floor. "Our conference room is next door and the rest of us are next to that." He walked out the door and turned around. "I know Tara said that your family shouldn't come but I'm sure it will be fine if they visited. Or even stayed to watch like they did in the Dark Tournament and stuff." He lef, giving them time for thought.

"Rin." His name was whispered before he opened his room door. Turning he looked but no one was there. Shaking his head from a thought he entered the room. Tara, Katsumi, and Yumi looked up from their conversation. "They arrive and in their rooms."

"You told them didn't you?" Katsumi stood straighter.

He sighed. "I had too. They looked so, so dreary. Sad almost. I think some part of their family should be here." He defended.

"Yes well I think it is a good idea. I mean why else watch a family member die." Katsumi shoot back. In an angry puff she disappeared.

"That was rude." Botan exclaimed coming in.

"I only want to do the best." Rin saddly stated.

Tara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about. She's upset about everything at the moment." She hugged him. "I'll make plans for them to arrive. Yumi would you mind."

"Already one step a head of you." She brought out her oar. "I'll be back with them later." She stated going out the window.

"Hey." Botan scrambled to her feet. "Wait for me I'm coming to."

"Hello." Tara answered the phone. "Ok." She hung up, surprise on her face.

"Who was it?"

"That was the front desk. We're wanted in the big confernce room."

Yusuke and the rest walked in.

"Did you get the same phone call?"

"Yea." Yusuke simply stated.

--

Ohh sounds interesting. I wonder whats to happen. 


	10. Motions Set

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Chapter Ten: Motions Set

--

"Ah well look whose team has finally showed up." Said one of Ura's team memebers.

"Tara."

"Father."

"I'm glad we haven't forgotten our places, sweetheart." He said sarcastically.

"Father?" Kuwabara asked whispering to Yusuke.

"Must be the personal level." Kurama interupted.

They all sat looking at eachother. Ura began first. "I believe you know, or at least reconize, some of my team. Lea, Akio, Eizan, Heiji, Yuriko, and Ume."

The Tachi team looked at them and Tara spoke in irritation. "What do you want?"

He looked surprisingly at her. "I only thought that our team could get to know eachother. Just a precaution to ensure victory for one of us." He smiled. "Oh my, do you only have six members. Well I'm sure that something can be done."

"Don't count on it Ura." Katsumi entered.

"Ah dear Katsumi you look well. How's the brat?"

Her eyes grew dark. "Watch who you talk to."

Ura acted innocent and raised his hands in a 'I only asked a simple question.'

"Look Ura we only came because you said that you wanted to discuss the tournament. Not..this." Rin stated anger rising.

"Yes well of course then. Lets get started shall we. The tournament starts in three days. Depending on how the fights go, there can be a total of two fights per day. On the last day both leaders will fight in the ultimate battle." He looked at Tara and smiled. "I believe that makes the tournament last for less then one week or so. Innocent enough. But.." His voice lowered, never taking his eyes of his daughter. "..they will be several of your darkest days. Full of tourment. Isn't that true."

Tension filled the air and the warm temperature turned cooler. Fire rose in Tara's eyes. Sending an evil glance towards his way she left. "Oh my." Ura began sarcastically again. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Your sick." Katsumi scoffed.

Lea looked at her. "I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Katsumi yelled.

"I think you know what I mean." Lea put her glance to Hiei then back to Katsumi. /Sleeping with the enemy./ Lea telepathed to her.

Katsumi disappeared then reappeared behind Lea. "And I think that if you want to keep that head of yours connected to your body, you won't go insulting me. Got it?" Lea nodded her head. "Good." Removing the knife from Lea's throat Katsumi disappeared.

"Lea." Ura talked in a warnful tone. "Keep quiet. I wouldn't want my daughter and her team to be to angry with us." He looked at the table. "Well now I suppose I could give you all the battles huh? Well lets see. Battle one will be Hiei vs. Lea. Two will be Katsumi vs. Akio. Three: Kurama vs. Eizan. Four: Kuwabara vs. Heiji. Five: Rin vs. Yuriko. Six: Yusuke vs. Ume. And of course Seven: Tara vs Ura." He sat for a moment. "I believe that's it. You all can go now. Enjoy life, while you can."

--

"I can't believe the nerve of that dude." Yusuke stated hotly over dinner the night before the tournament opening. They have on more the a few occations met up with Ura and Yusuke was beginning to get tired of his mouth. "Who does he think he is?"

No one said anything. Everyone was in their own thoughts. The phone rang and momentarly a butler answered it. Coming from the kitchen he walked around the table to Tara. Nodding her head she got up and walked out the door. Curious eyes followed until the door was shut. 


	11. Disturbing News

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter Eleven: Disturbing News

--

Walking down the hall to her room Tara was wonderous to why she was called there. Opening the door she found her cause. Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Setsuna were sitting on the couch.

"Setsuna, ladies." She acknowledge somewhat surprised by the visit. Setsuna was the first to stand, happiness clearly not one of her emotions.

"I think if you let us just speak things will go a lot quicker."

"Uh..okay."

"Look Tara now at this time of year, it's just not a good time. We have a family, they have a family." Setsuna was making it clear what she was meaning. "I know three of those men who are fathers. One is mine. This tournament isn't going to work."

Tara didn't look at her. It was clear that she was upset, all of them were.

Setsuna continued. "We want them back."

"You know I wouldn't have asked for the best fighters if I didn't guarantee their safety." Tara quietly spoke.

"That's the problem. Do you guarantee that our husbands will be safe and unbroken?" Nothing was spoken so she continued. "You know what it is like to have a broken, torn family. We just don't want that."

This time Tara looked up. Her eyes watery from unspilled tears.

"I'm sorry to use blunt words like that. I know that those memories are still painfully close..."

"Then why say it?" Tara interupted. "We need them. How are three people going to win this tournament against seven?"

Setsuna and the rest were silent. There seemed to be no getting through to them. Tara turned away. "Down the hall. In the dinning room. You'll find your family there." She stood a moment then slowly walked out the door, disappearing.

Inside Setsuna was crying. She never wanted to do this to her friend. But it still had to be done. When the ladies walked into the room their family memebers were happy and quiet surprised.

"Kurama." Setsuna didn't look at him. "We're leaving."

"Leaving?" He questioned.

Switching her weight to the other foot she nodded. "There will be no fighting, no tournament for you or the others."

"What are you talking about. No tournament. We're here aren't we?" Yusuke stood.

Keiko looked at him. "Your not fighting in this tournament Yusuke. You have somewhere to be and it's not here."

Rin walked quickly to Setsuna. Concern in his eyes. "Where's Tara?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Why?"

Ignoring her question he grabbed his jacket by the door and ran down the hall to find Tara.

Katsumi appeared next to Setsuna. "Apparently it seems you have disrupted emotions."

"What do you mean?"

She scoffed. "You don't know?" Katsumi smiled somewhat. "How ironic. Well then let me tell you. Tara came into this tournament realizing everything. She stayed up nights idalizing every play."

"Yes but she doesn't have any family..." Setsuna argued.

"How quickly you humans forget. Tara does have family. Rin is her family. And of course her daughter is family as well." Gasps went around the room. "But that's not the reason Rin looked so concered. You see Tara's a ticking time bomb."

Kuwabara looked at the earth demon weird. "A time bomb? How's that possible."

"It started when she was a child. Her family was broken apart. Her life has been nothing but horrible events, you know of these events Setsuna." She sighed as Katsumi continued. "Anger has been rising within her for years. If she is going where I think she is going we are all in danger. If she is left alone too long that power will over take her. She has yet to figure out how to control it."

"What will happen if Rin can't find her?" Yusuke inquired.

"She will use that power and then after it is done with what it does..it will destroy her as well."

"But.."

"I'm not finished yet. Lucky for us she has a child so being connected to this child she won't do any foolish things."

Kuwabara scratched his head in confusement. "How do you know all this Katsumi?"

"Hm I know anything I want if I desire it." She began to leave as well. "Oh and for future reference I wouldn't make Tara mad in her demon form."

--

Ohh poor everyone. Things just don't seem to be turning out very good. Well hopefully these affaris will all work themselves out. But if they don't will only three fight against seven? 


	12. Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twelve: Pictures

--

The guys were reluctant to leave but they went. Rin found Tara but she wanted to be alone. The snow fell the whole day in both the demon and human world.

Tara was standing on a bridge. The sun was an hour from setting so it was becoming quite cold in demon world. Her anger was finally smoothing down. She looked down at the river below. It was already freezing over with winter ice. Thinking about everthing she threw a power ball in the water. She stood there a moment.

Kurama silently walked on the bridge and stood next to Tara. "I wanted to apolgize for Setsuna's actions today. She was out of line."

She scoffed. "Don't worry about it."

He looked at her conceringly but went on. "What will you do if we are to not return?"

She began to walk and he fell in step next to her. Sighing she thought for a long time. "Most likely forfeit. We could go and fight but three against seven isn't a good number. Forfeit would give my father the upper hand but it seems there is nothing else to do." They walked in silence for the rest of the walk. Kurama stopped because he realize that Tara stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Smiling she said nothing but pointed to the front of them. It was a wide open area. "Just watch." In minutes a building appeared out of no where.

"Wow."

"Yea I know. I keep it under a spell that my uncle taught me. Come I'm sure it is warmer in there then out here."

"So what is this place?" He asked after they had entered and put their jackets on a holder.

"A secret. I come here when I have days like today." He looked around. "I mostly has pictures in here." She stated as if there needed to be an explanation. He went over to a shelve with the some of the said pictures. "They go from most distant to most recent."

A particular picture caught his eye. "Who are they?"

Gently taking the picture from him she looked at it. "Just a bat demon who changed his life around by falling in love." She walked over and sat on the couch that was there. "He's name was Kuronue and he was found dying in a trap set for those who steal." She stopped as if trying to remember the night. "I remember it. The night when the alarms sounded. They were loud. During the chase a bat friend and I check the trap. He was hurt pretty badly, but neither one of us could leave him there. So she flew him to her cottage were she tried her best to heal him. Eventually he came around and was finally able to walk. She was so happy. So was I." Tara stopped again.

Kurama sat opposite of her on the couch. "Please go on."

She smiled. "It was kept a secret that she saved a robber and soon after he was healed he married her. This is a picture of them three years later. The little girl in there is Yukari, their daughter. It was a happy family for quiet awhile. But then Kuronue began to feel bad again and one night when I was over he collasped to the floor. I tried all I could do to save him but by mornings light he past through the pain to a place where us living could never go."

Kurama didn't speak so she continued. "Yukari and her mother lived on trying very hard to remain happy. Then tradegy came again. Yukari's mother became sick. I went to see them but they were gone. Just disappeared." She pointed to a box on the fireplace. "He gave me his necklace to give to her and she gave it to me. I keep it there with others too, so it is not alone." Sitting back she smiled again. "You're the first living person that I've ever told that to." Shivering she got up and walked over to the lit fire. He got up as well and replaced the picture and looked at more.

"This looks like Hiei."

"That's because it is." She stated without looking up.

"But who are the other two?"

"If you want to believe it or not, that's your dark friend's family."

Kurama was shocked. "I wondered what he was up to. He seems distant."

"Believe this or not as well but that Katsumi there too."

"Then the little girl you saved was..."

"Yea their daughter."

He looked at the picture again. They looked very happy. "I always thought but never assumed that he was in a relationship." Looking again at the picture he moved on. Standing still he stopped dead in front of a rose framed picture. An older male fox and a younger female fox were in it. It was a picture of Yoko. /But how does she have a picture of my demon side./ Looking closer at the little girl in the picture he saw she was wearing a rose necklace much like the one Tara was wearing. "Is this...you?"

She said nothing but nodded her head. "My uncle and I." She managed to quitely say. "Those are my family pictures. My brother, sister, mother, and even Ura. But the majority of them are my uncle." Tears formed in her eyes. "It's getting dark, we should leave now."

Thinking he did something wrong he apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Look don't worry about it. We have our family problems to. We take them as they come, and even as they go." Locking the door the building disappeared. They walked the distance to the bridge in silence. "Please tell Setsuna that there are no hard feelings. I too understand what it is like to want someone home. Goodnight." Bowing she left. 


	13. Remind Me

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you've enjoyed so far. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho nor the song involved; that's owned by Sherrie Austin.

Chapter Thriteen: Remind Me

--

Setsuna looked up from feeding little Sotan. "That was a long walk." He smiled nerviously. "Here I already put dinner on the table."

Kurama sat down, patting his son on the head. "Smells good."

--

"That must have been some walk." She stated blankly after supper.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Kurama implored.

Picking up the sleeping child she looked at Kurama. "You've been in your mind all this evening and have only spoken three sentences." She began to walk up the stairs. "Excuse me while I put Sotan down."

Kurama was sitting on the couch, fireplace lit, and coffee in hand. There was another steaming cup on the small table in front of him. "Come sit." She sat and looked at him. "Setsuna I admit that I went to go see Tara. I mean those things that you must have said had her upset, really upset."

"Just cut to the chase Kurama." She stated.

Respecting her wishes he did so. "I'm staying in the tournament. I've already spoking with the others. They are staying as well. I'll talk it over with you but in the end my decision, it's final."

She let out a breath. Looking away from him she got up and walked to the window. The snow had increased its downfall since night had fallen. Several tears escaped her eyes.

Walking quickly over to her he took her in his arms. "Please don't cry. I'll be home as soon as it is over."

Her eyes were watery but some how she found comfort in his words. "Kurama.." But she was interupted by the radio that was softly playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The dj stated happily. "It's Christmas time again and tonight we start off with our first love song. Enjoy."

"See our picture on the wall. Why were we smiling, I can't seem to recall. Remind me. Do you see this wedding band? Wasn't it once worth more than just gold on my hand? Remind me"

Setsuna laughed. "How ironic that a song like that would come on at a time this."

"I don't care who's right or wrong. But my memory of love is almost gone. Won't you take me in your arms and remind me? You criticize and accuse. Oh, but honey you've had amnesia too. Kiss me like you use to do. And remind me."

Kurama nodded his head picked her up and placed her on the blanketted floor in front of the fire place.

"It's a short walk to that door. But didn't we have something worth fighting for. Remind me."

He placed a little kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I don't care who's right or wrong. But my memory of love is almost gone. Won't you take me in your arms and remind me? You cirticize and accuse. Oh, but honey you've had amnesia too. Kiss me like you use to do. And remind me."

The radio was sounded out as Setsuna snuggled up to Kurama and fell asleep. For an hour or so he watched her sleep. Thinking on what his decision had done. If he didn't return a promise would be broken. And if he did return then everything would be back to normal.

"I love you my bride." He whispered and fell asleep as well.

--

Aww how adorable. Well see you next chapter.


	14. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Fourteen: And So It Begins

--

Kurama and the others left early, before any of their family members were even thinking of waking to face the day. So after leaving a short letter they were on their way.

"I'm sorry sir," The hotel worker said when the four of them entered the demon lobby. " but I'm afraid we are out of rooms. If you want to go to the tournament though..." He stopped because they walked past him. Hiei glared at the worker and he backed off from the counter.

--

It was quiet in the Tachi room as Katsumi, Rin and Tara were making final preparations.

Tara looked tenderly at the two little girls sleeping in the crib. "Yumi perhaps it will be too dangerous while the tournament is going on. I think you should take the children to a safer place."

Yumi looked up from watching them sleep. "The ningenkai."

Tara nodded her head. Yumi looked over to Rin, his head was down. When she looked at Katsumi she agreed as well. "It's probably for the best." Looking at the clock she put her sword in place at her side. "We should get going. We'll be late."

They began to walk out the door. Tara turned around to see Gwen staring at her with her human mint green eyes. It broke her heart not to be able to grab her daughter and take her away. However circumstances prevented that and with one last glance they left.

They walked quietly down the hall towards the door which open up to the ring where they will fight for the next few days. Rin was the first to speak. "There is three of us and seven of them. We each can have two turns however one of us will need to take three." He looked to the ladies at his side. Both were in their demon forms now, though you couldn't tell it with Katsumi.

A grin came onto Katsumi's features. "Look there. I think you'll find our other team members. Apparently they had a change of mind."

"Took you long enough." Yusuke stated. Tara nodded a look of appreciation on her face.

Lined up they walked onto the platform together. Ura and his team were on the other side. "So you did retrieve all of your members." Ura began. Sarcasim always in his voice and this day was no different. "For a while there I thought it would be unfair and my team would have to beat yours."

Tara's tail swished. "I think that's your bias opinion."

He smiled. "If you say so." Nodding to the two announcer they began.

"Alright! Weclome demons and humans. We are back for another wonderful blood spilling tournament. I'm Juri your referee.." She began excitedly handing the microphone to her partner.

"..And Koto here, your offical annoucner." She state just as inflamed. "Will the teams please come and join us here."

"Now how should we go about business?" Juri inquired.

"The last day of fighting goes to the bosses of the group." Ura looked at Tara. "The rest are already picked out.

"Sounds great to me how about it audiance?" Koto turned to them. The audiance yelled, chanted and went crazy. "Sounds like they are ready."

"Here." Ura handed Juri a paper with names and numbers on it.

"Alright demons and humans we have our fighters." She announced. "Battle one will be Hiei verses Lea. Battle two will be Katsumi verses Akio. Battle three is Kurama verses Eizan. Battle four is Kuwabara verses Heiji. Battle five will be Rin verses Yuriko. Battle six is Yusuke verses Ume. And our final battle is Tara verses Ura." The audiance went into an uproad. "Since this is after all a death tournament we expect death and blood."

"Now there is a choice." Koto stated. "We can either begin now or start tomorrow."

"We can begin today." Tara said without hesitation.

Ura laughed.

"I missed the joke."

Sobering he talked. "Then you should bring your human side back. I swear you two are the same but complete different. Tell the truth I think I like your human side much better."

She growled. By this time both sides and announcers had backed away. "Then just what to you prefer?"

"You know I think you changed to your demon side because you've completely split. This showing side is strong, unafraid. Your human side though is delegate, sweet, honest, and innocent." He touched her cheek lovingly.

She moved from him. "Your disgusting."

"Yes well that may be true but I am giving you a day to put your plans together. You should be more grateful."

"Perhaps I should...but definately not to you."

He shrugged and walked off the stage with his team.

"What tension between these two." Koto observed.

"They're father and daughter right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Rin replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I mean I don't see the resemblance. She has silver hair and gold eyes. While Ura has bluish-gray hair and icy blue eyes." He thought for a few seconds. "Wait silver hair, golden eyes. I've seen that before. But in who?" It was more of a question to himself then to anyone else. Hiei and Katsumi looked at Kurama who was pretending that he was going over his fighting plan instead of listening to Yusuke's question. Whatever they were thinking they were thinking the same thing and nodded to one another.


	15. Weary

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH 

Chapter Fifteen: Weary

* * *

"I can't believe he left after I told him to stay." Keiko bubbled angrily.

"I'm sure they believe they are doing the right thing." Yukina replied quietly.

"My little brother trying to play hero. Yea I can see why he thinks he should be in this tournament." Shizuru lit a cigarette.

Setsuna ushered her away. "What have I told you about smoking in the house around the babies?"

Shizuru put her arms up in innocents. "Sorry, sorry. I'll go outside."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later she came back in. "Hey guys we have company." Yumi appeared in the doorway next to Shizuru. Her hair misplace and arms weakened but still bearing the children she was to protect. She looked as if she could just collaspe right then and there.

"I-I didn't know where else to go." She managed out.

Setsuna walked over to her. "She's chilled to the bone." Looking at what Yumi held her eyes went wide. "These children must be extremely cold." Yumi nodded her head before she passed out. Shizuru caught her and Setsuna grabbed the tiny babies. "They mustn't be any older then a month or so." One of them sneezed and the other cooed.

"Any idea to who they're parents are?" Yukina asked.

"None. I guess we'll find out when she wakes up."

* * *

(several hours later)

Yumi began to wake. She shot up looking around. "Where am I?" She turned towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad you are up. I was afraid that you had post-hypothermia or worse."

"Setsuna!" She questioned surprisingly. "But how did I get here."

Setsuna blinked. "You mean you don't remember coming in the house?"

Yumi shook her head. "No I don't." She put her hands to her head, rubbing her temples.

"Then what's the last thing you remember?" Keiko asked with a tray of hot food, setting down in front of Yumi.

"I remember...talking to..." Her eyes lit up. "..your husbands...and Tara." Her emotions went sad. "Poor child." She whispered softly.

"How'd you end up here?" Shizuru sat next to her.

"I was told to bring the children to safety." She gasped. "The children. Where are the children!"

"If you mean the two you wouldn't let go of. They are upstairs."

Yumi sighed with relief. "Why not start from the beginning okay Yumi." Setsuna politly stated. Yumi nodded her head in agreement.

"Well it began with this morning. Tara had told me that I should take the children to a safe place. Rin and Katsumi had agreed with her."

"So she sent you out on your own?"

"Oh no it's nothing like that. I came here on my own free will. I wasn't suppose to leave. Well at least not that early." She looked down. "There was so much going on I just brought them. I'm sure Tara, Rin, and Katsumi know by now that I've taken them."

"It's a shame that the children are so young and their parents can't watch them because of this tournament." Yukina spoke quietly.

"Yea but.." Setsuna didn't know what to say. She was a mother and couldn't stand to leave her son. But here are two mothers who could. "Why would they just leave them?"

Yumi looked up. "It's dangerous there."

"Then why be in the tournament?" Setsuna argued.

"That's easy. So when they defeat Ura and his team all worlds will be a better place for all people and demons.

Everyone was quiet because Yumi was speaking the truth. Though Setsuna had an ackward feeling that she wasn't being all telling. Something was amist.


	16. Second Thoughts

Special thanks to 'sexyrulerofkurama' for writing this chapter while I was busy with writers block. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Chapter Sixteen: Second Thoughts

--

Early in the morning, only two members of the Tachi team were wandering aimlessly...worrying about what the days events would bring. Katsumi and Hiei didn't even know that each other were..having second thoughts.

"...This is ridiculous..." Katsumi thought to herself. She was in her room getting dressed in her new fighting outfit. Running her fingers through her hair restlessly she walked out the door, her thoughts riddling her troubled mind.

"What..if he gets killed.." she thought again. "What am I thinking...h-he's an arrogent jerk...he won't let us down..but still." She was thinking about Hiei of course. Never before had she been so worried about his well-being. Needless to say, even though he was so cold and has such a smart mouth...she loved him. What would she do if she lost him? What would become of Trinity? She couldn't let her only daughter live her life without a father. Sighing, she walked through the hallways with no real destination. Then a brilliant idea popped into her head. Why not look into the future? See today's events before they even happened! Her eyes lit up as her hands went straight for the crystal necklace around her neck. Closing her eyes and grasping the crystal hard, she began levitating causing a large burst of wind go through the hallway...

--

Hiei had been awake for quite a while but was too lazy to get out of his bed. Tossing and turning he cursed the bloody uncomfortable bed for keeping him up all night.

"Stupid retarted springs! A tree is more comfortable than this!" He screamed into his pillow. "I swear! Why do I get the only bed in this place that HAS A SPRING DIGGING INTO MY BACK?!" He got out of the bed in a huff, dressed in only his boxers. He glared at the bed. "I will burn you later." He grabbed his clothes and put them on rather carelessly. He went in front of the mirror...and realized that his clothes weren't only inside out but backwards.

For the next two minutes he ranting and raving could be heard echoing throughout the entire Makai.

He went out into the hallway pretending that he hadn't said such horrid words. Yawning he started back to thinking about what had actually been troubling him all night...not the poor bed which he had claimed kept him up. Rubbing his temples and yawning he just kept walking. All night his head was swimming in thoughts about that annoying little wench Katsumi.

"I swear why did I even sleep with her?" He asked himself quietly. He smiled and laughed..he knew why. Because no matter how much he didn't want to admit it..he loved her with all his being. He would never want her to be hurt...well unless he inflicted the pain.

"...Trinity..." He whispered to himself. His beautiful baby girl...she couldn't live without her mother. That baby was his life, even though he kept that between himself and his little girl.

All of a sudden, interrupting his thoughts, a huge gust of wind blew him backwards.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" He said loudly, looking around. He then ran in the direction from where the wind came...

--

Meanwhile, Katsumi was still floating in mid-air clutching the crystal, which was now glowing an errie green color. Suddenly she opened her eyes and they were an eluminated white.

"Give me the power and let me see. The things that will soon come to be!" She chanted. The wind picked up a considerable amount. Then a flash of light brought the preminission in which she had conjoured. For several minutes her mind was filled with horrible scenes, making her insides quiver with fright.

"NO.....NO!!!" She screamed her lungs out at the sight she had just seen.

Finally she could take no more. Screaming she fell to the floor. Her body was shaking so profusely that she could barely get to her feet...that's when Hiei stepped out of the shadows.

"Quite a preformance there." Hiei said grinning. He knew what she had just done. "Since when do you dabble in such witchcraft?" He walked towards her. He put his hand out and helped her up.

"Well q-quite honestly it's none of your damn business." She replied hotly, she was too shaken to be reasonable. She had just seen what would happen to her lover...her annoying little fire demon..and with him right in front of her..after that..it was too much. She fell helplessly in his arms with a loud sob. Hiei was so surprised by this, he almost dropped her.

"What's wrong with you?" He said with a hint of concern in his voice. Seeing her cry like this..melted his heart. He slowly stroked her hair and whispered to her that everything would be just fine. She clung to him with all her strength...she didn't want to let go of him...ever.

"I saw what's going to happen!" She managed to get out. "Y-OU YOU CAN'T FIGHT TODAY!" She said frantically. Hiei had never seen her like this before...quite frankly, it was scaring him.

"Why not, Katsumi?" He said softly, trying to calm her.

"I can't tell you." She said barely in a whisper. Why did she have to look? She heard a voice in her head screaming that question at her. "Just..i-if you do fight today...be careful..okay?" She said to him, looking into his crimson eyes.

"I..I will." He said slowly, she had never looked at him with such intensity. He had no clue why she was acting this way. He held her lovingly, letting her hug him back. "I......I love you Katsumi." Hiei said softly in her ear.

"Well isn't that touching?" A familiar ominous voice said... and just then an unwelcome shady person came out of the shadows.... 


	17. Hiei vs Lea

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Chapter Seventeen: Hiei vs. Lea

--

Hiei turned around to the voice's owner, keeping the shaking Katsumi behind him.

"Aww did I come at a bad time?" Lea teased. "I mean I don't want to interrupt anything special." She stood where she was and slightly looked behind Hiei. She giggled when Katsumi held her head even more.

"What do you want?" Hiei growled.

Lea looked back at him and smiled. "I only wanted to wish you luck in our fight later. Is that a crime?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I don't need luck."

"Oh but dear Hiei you will." She began to walk away. "Oh yea; Katsumi this thought is for you." Her eyes turned white and laughing she disappeared.

Katsumi screamed and fell limp to the ground.

Hiei turned back to her concern clear in his eyes now. He tried to revive her but to no avail. "Katsumi..Katsumi wake up. Wake up NOW! Katsumi this isn't funny. Joke's over." Finding that he could do nothing he picked her up and sped down the hall to the Tachi room.

--

"Katsumi should be fine now." Tara stated after fixing her up and putting healing herbs in her. "It seems that she suffered a thought lasp."

"Meaning what?" Hiei asked irritated.

Tara smiled. Even though he didn't show it now, she knew he was very concerned. "She had too much power in one burst. It was dangerous for her to look in the future, especially a future like that, with so close of time."

He looked at the now calmed body of Katsumi. "Do you know what she saw?"

"No. But I'm sure it wasn't good or she wouldn't have acted or past out the way she did." Tara turned to him. "Your battle will start soon. You should go now."

Reluctant he finally did. /That dragon will pay for what she's done to Katsumi. I'll make sure of it./ He thought revengfully walking down to the arena and into the battle area.

"Welcome demons and humans to Battle One: Hiei of the Tachi team will be going up against Lea of the Ura team." Juri was in the middle of the ring telling of the battle info. "Will the opponets please step up now."

Lea flew onto the stage and Hiei jumped on the stage. Fire in his eyes.

Juri looked at them. "Alright this is to be a clean battle." She giggled. "Who am I joking. Hurt eachother for all we care. It makes this tournament all the better." Raising her hand, then dropping it signaled that the battle has started.

Hiei was the first to make a move but Lea quickly flew out of the way. "How's Katsumi? I don't see her over on your side." She mocked telapathically.

He moved very fast and finally got a break and was somehow able to slice Lea across the middle of the upper left arm. "Ouch! Well I can see that if I let my guard down even alittle you'll try to kill me." Becoming serious she took her sword from its case on her back. "Lets go sword for sword Hiei. Lets see who's better shall we?"

"Do you think Hiei has a chance?" Yusuke wondered.

"Hopefully. Lea seems strong but I'm sure Hiei will come out victorious in the end." Rin replied.

A painful cry came from the ring. Hiei was on one knee, sword deep within Lea's mid section. She fell to all fours when he pulled his katana out. He stood shaking the blood from his sword. "Stay down. It will make things easier for you."

"Oh my this is wonderful. Looks at if Lea is down for the count." Juri excitedly stated.

She smiled and stood. "I'm...not...worried...too...much."

Hiei stood back. "Well looks like you want things done the hard way. Don't say I didn't warn you."

/No Hiei don't say I didn't warn you./ A bright light stopped Hiei in his tracks. When all was normal Lea was out of sight.

--

In the Tachi room Katsumi began to arouse. "Hiei." She mummbled.

Botan got up to check on her. "Shh. It's just me, Botan. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered but never really opened. Her breathing became faster as she seemed to swat around at nothing. Botan tried to hold her down. Katsumi quickly sat up, sweat on her brow from the horrible visions that kept coming. "Where's Hiei." She blurted.

Botan looked at her. "He's fighting right now."

"I've got to go."

"But you are hurt." Botan countered

Katsumi glared at her. Making Botan back off some. Running out the door it seemed to her that she couldn't get to the arena fast enough.

--

Lea had reappeared giving Hiei and nice gash on his side. Both demons were blocking and exchanging blows.

"Give up Hiei. You have no more plays left."

He smirked. "Actually I have one left. And I'm sure you'll never be able to block this attack." A purple glow surrounded him. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!" He called.

Lea's eyes went wide with horror. "Oh no. Please anything but that!" The dragon engulfed her and shot up to the sky. Hiei fell on one knee and one hand, breathing somewhat heavy from the fight.

"Woah what a blast." Both announcers observed. "I'm sure Lea couldn't have survived that." Juri's eyes were looking up for Lea of course.

"Oh but I can." A sinister laugh went through the arena. Hiei's eyes went blank.

--

Katsumi could see the light to the battle stage at the end of the hall. Yes to her it seemed that it took forever to get there and even longer to keep going. /Please...please don't let me be late./

She arrived just as Lea appeared behind Hiei. Her fingers poised straight. Moving quickly she went up and down on both sides of his spine. Slightly paralyising him.

Tears escaped Katsumi's eyes as she watched Hiei limply fall to the ground, his eyes a faded crimson red. "HIEI!!!" She yelled falling to her knees. She was too late. Her vision had come true. 


	18. Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Chapter Eighteen: Loss

--

The Tachi members stood back in surprise, some even gasped.

"Oh that was soo AWSOME." Koto excitedly stated from afar.

Juri stood there a moment confused. "Uh...well it looks as if his power didn't overcome the dragon demon. I guess the battle is over when I end the ten count unless Hiei miraculously gets up from that paralysis attack." With that she began to count.

Lea bent over and picked him up. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Leave him alone!" Katsumi yelled. "He's hurt enough already. You don't need to do anymore damage."

"Fine then. Catch." Lea threw Hiei at Katsumi sending them both flying into a wall.

"Hey that's not fair." Yusuke declared.

Ura shrugged his shoulders. "Yes well of course it's not. Lea darling don't get too happy now. I want all the team to be at their best." He mocked. "But then again she was in the way of the fighting. She should watch her mouth."

"She didn't say anything wrong." Tara said.

--

Pain went through their entire body before the numbness came.

"H..Hiei?" Katsumi breathed. He mummbled to let her know that he was there and alive. "Good." She whispered before the darkness took over again.

--

"...8...9...10." Juri ended. "And that everyone is the end of Battle one; Hiei verses Lea with Lea winning. There is a lunch break which is one hour and some free time before we must come back for Battle two. This puts us at around three o'clock. Meaning we have four hours of recoupe time. Though must of us don't need to recoupe." Giggling she jumped off the stage to the back for a break.

"Wow. I can't believe Hiei actually lost." Kuwabara established.

The group ran to the pile of stone where Hiei and Katsumi laid. "We need to get them to the room. There I'm sure we can figure something out." Rin took Katsumi in his arms and carried her back while Kuwabara carried Hiei carefully on his back.

--

"Botan." Tara didn't hesitate getting what was needed. "Botan I need you to find me some lilies."

Botan stood from her chair, cofussion written all over her face. "Lilies?"

"Yes, for Hiei and Katsumi." Tara walked up stairs to the small emergency room. "Go to the valley Botan." She called behind her. "I'll need some of the resources at the valley."

Botan blinked. "Uh ok. Which valley?"

Tara stopped for a minute to think. "The Woodland Valley. Tell the sprites there that Tara needs healing resources. They'll know what to get."

Wasting no time Botan was on her oar fly north to the Woodland Valley.

--

"What are the lilies for?" Kurama spoke softly.

"To cure spinal injuries. I'll crush their pedals in a nice paste. After I'll sprinkle on their pollen and add water. Then the injuried can drink it. Sounds nasty I know, but it works wonders." She was crushing the pedals as she spoke.

"What's that smell?" Yusuke inquired.

"Its from these herbs I'm crushing and burning." Rin explained. "The smell is inhaled to heal thinking problems or just to heal a demons inside."

"Hello?" A voice from downstairs called. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara left the room to see who it was. Talking began quickly, but quietly. Tara and Rin joined them several moments later.

"Lord Koenma, what a surprise. Glad you could make it." Tara greeted solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hiei lost."

"Yes well with some rest he'll be fine."

"There is something else...?" He questioned.

Tara and Rin sat with the rest of them. "Well yes. We have a problem."

Tara looked down. "It seems that while Hiei is healing fine Katsumi is falling deeper and deeper in the dark. I'm not sure if she'll be able to make her fight in a half an hour."

"Meaning..?" Kuwabara pryd.

"Meaning that we can either have a sub fighter or forfeit the match to them. Giving them a two-zero lead."

Everyone was quiet until Tara stood up. "We should begin heading down. I'm sure Ura is waiting with a smug smile."

Rin grabbed her arm. "Wait! Don't you see you're going to quickly into this. Two of our fighters are down. One will be going up next. I think I speak for all when I ask like others on what we are to do?"

Tara looked at him then the group. "I-I'm not sure."

Noise from the second floor caused them to look up to see what was making it. 


	19. Katsumi vs Akio

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH 

Chapter Nineteen: Katsumi vs. Akio

* * *

After checking around the group figured that the noise was probably just from the burnt out herbs.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" It was Koto. Juri was in the background. "As we see the arena is full. All that is missing are the teams. So can we have the teams out here within the next five minutes..." Static, then silence followed.

"We've got to go. There's nothing to do but forfiet."

"W-we can't g-give in." Katsumi was up.

"But you're hurt."

She started down the stairs. "N-nonsense. I'm f-fine."

Tara looked at her with an unconviced face, but sighed. "But I don't think you are able to fight."

Katsumi put a shaky but reinsuring hand on Tara's shoulder. "I'm going out there...and I'll show them even when a demon is down....they can still fight with honor."

--

"Welcome everyone to the second battle of the tournament. We have Katsumi, earth demon and fighter for the Tachi team, verses Akio, also earth demon and fighter for the Ura team."

"This should be easy Akio. I made it that way." Lea mocked.

"No problem." She assured her teammate. "I take this waste of an earth demon and destroy her." Akio smirked.

"I hate to interupt your little speech, but I'm standing right here?" Katsumi gave an evil look towards Lea, then her opponet. "If you insist on teasing someone I think you should do it behind there backs...."

A puff of smoke consealed Katsumi. When it quickly cleared, she wasn't there.

"...unless you want to die." Stabbing Akio in the back, she grinned. "Now lets start, so I can finish this."

Akio gasped and fell to her knees. "Don't be..in such..a rush." She stood. "After all this is a battle"

Swords clashed as each opponet tried to get the upper hand, neither would give in. So swords would clash over and over again, wounds giving without protection from their owner. Finally after several minutes of intense fighting both backed away to gain strength.

"What are you doing?" Lea asked angryly. "You should have won this by now."

"Aww what's the matter Lea, afraid Katsumi will come after you next?" It was another Ura teammate.

Fists were balled up at her said. "Now look here Ume..."

"Demons!" Ura's strong commanding voice spoke. "Let's not fight eachother. Just watch the battle going on in front of you." He turn slightly to Lea. "And you, darling, control that dragon temper."

With a huff she reluctantly drew her attention back to the combat at hand.

"Something's wrong Rin." Tara moved closer to him. "I don't know what it is, but something just doesn't seem right." Her eyes flashed gold. _/That's it! Akio's energy has fallen tremendously. Yet she seems to not be having any problems staying leveled with Katsumi. And even now it seems that the difference between them is about 50 percent./_ Metal meeting flesh and a yelp brought Tara's attention back.

Akio had been caught off guard and Katsumi dug the sword deep within the now bloody left shoulder. She gasped at the pain. "Y-you're better then Lea let you be." Akio smiled. _/But I'm afraid that I won't go down that easily./_


	20. Night Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho 

Chapter Twenty: Night Off

* * *

"So how's everything been Setsuna? I mean a house to yourself with three babies must be alot." Yumi asked entering the Minamino kitchen. She was on a few errends and gone for a day or so..

"I've been better." She sighed. "But they keep me company. Seems that they can't get enough of eachother."

Yumi smiled. "That's great. I'm just going to go check on them." Setsuna nodded.

"Wait...Yumi..I have a question."

--

"We people this a very good battle. Just when you think it is over someone plugges back in." Koto bubbled.

"Come on Katsumi." Tara whispered.

Their swords have been long broken so they were in a hand to hand combat.

"So how's your head Katsumi?"

"Better then your's." She stated. Akio looked confused. "Here let me show you." Katsumi pulled back her head and began to hit Akio with head blows. Katsumi stopped. She was still weakened from earlier. /Something is wrong. Everytime I hit her she seems to get stronger./

/That's right Katsumi, and now that I have connection with your telepath waves, I'm going to make you pay for all the blood I've lost!!/ Akio laughed. Katsumi fell to her knees screaming. The pain was unbearable for her. Hands went numb, heart pounded in her head, and eyes when blank. Still screaming a white light engulfed Katsumi, Akio, and every person/demon in the areana.

--

"I don't know what to do Botan. Setsuna asked a big question."

"Tara was clear that they weren't allowed to watch the tournament, Yumi. That's what you have to tell her."

It was nighttime in the human world. The snow finally decided that it had fallen enough to have stopped at dusk. With no clouds over head the moon and stars shone. Yumi had called on Botan and consulted with her the question that Setsuna asked that morning. Were the wives of the fighters allowed passage to the tournament?

Yumi sighed. "Maybe I should ask Tara again..."

"Ask me what?" There standing at the end of the sidewalk was Tara, Rin, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

The door of the house opened and Setsuna stepped out. Appron on, hair up, and spatchula in hand. "Yumi I can't find Trinity could you...." She stopped short when her eyes met Kurama's. "K-Kurama?" Squealing she ran down the steps and running to him, wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you."

During the commotion, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru came out. All happy to see their loved ones. "You came just in time." Setsuna walked in the house. "I put dinner on the table. Hope you are hungry!"

Tara, Rin, Botan, and Yumi stayed outside. "That was odd." Botan commented.

"How'd you get here so soon?" Yumi questioned Tara.

She smiled. "I asked Koenma to bring us here." Her tone was tired, sad.

Botan blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"Just tired is all." She and Rin sat down on the porch swing. "Could you bring Gwen out. I would like to see her."

Botan nodded and hurried inside.

(11p.m.)

The house had quieted down. Everyone just enjoyed the company for the time. Rin had left two hours earlier to check on Katsumi and Hiei. Botan and Yumi left to speak with Koenma. The night had gotten cooler but Tara never went inside to face any of the ladies. Instead she held little Gwen as she slept.

"Tara can I join you?" Setsuna walked out and sat next to her. "Beautiful night tonight, huh?"

Arms tightened around the buddle. An arm was laid on Tara's shoulder. "Kurama told me of your deliema." Setsuna said quietly. "I'm not mad at you, or ever was. I'll also want do what I can to help." Tara didn't say anything, she didn't have to. All was told in her eyes then and there.


	21. Kurama vs Eizan

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-One: Kurama vs. Eizan

* * *

"Welcome back demons of all." Juri began the next day. "Today will be the third and fourth battles of the the tournament. After yesterday's amazing combat, our teams are even at one win each. And we finally got our death for the tournament." Excitement was in her voice. "Will we have a death or two today? We'll have to see."

"Eizan." Ura said before he went up. "You know what to do."

He nodded at his bosses comment. "Yesss sssir." The snake demon slithered .

"Good luck Kurama" Rin encouraged.

"Show him who's the boss got that Kurama." Yusuke stated. Kurama sweatdropped at his comment.

Tara just nodded her comment.

"Alright lets get this battle started. Kurama vs. Eizan, battle three, day two."

"You think Tara will watch this match with extreme emotion?" Lea smiled.

Ura looked over to his daughter. "She will when Kurama calls on his powers."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"I'm sure she's felt a familiar pressure towards Kurama."

"I hope she knows because when Eizan takes him apart, I hope that it takes her apart." Lea fists were balled at her side.

Ura looked at her. "Lea darling ease down. I'd like my fight at 100 percent."

"Yes...but if she surrenders, we'll win."

"Not necessarily. We need four of seven fights, and if I know Tara she won't go down without a fight." Ura snickered. "Now lets watch, and see what happens."

"Hello Kurama." Eizan smiled. "Long time no ssssee."

He narrowed his eyes. Eizan pretended to be hurt. "What no hello, Kurama? Great to see you. You're looking more of a snake then ever." He laughed.

"There's nothing funny about that. I just don't like you." Kurama stated.

"Well I don't like you either. Which is why I'm going to tear you to pieces." Eizan launched forward. Kurama moved out of the way. Growling he moved after Kurama again. "Haze!" In mere seconds the ring was engulfed in a dark haze. No one could see in and no one could see out.

"Hey how is he suppose to fight if he can't see!" Yusuke yelled.

"They can see. It's just a barrier, like for hiding things." Rin explained.

_/What is Eizan hiding/_ Tara narrowed her eyes. _/He seemed to calm when he found Kurama was his oppoent./_

"What are you doing Eizan!" Kurama questioned, looking both ways to find an open area.

"Don't worry Kurama. This haze is controlled by me. Meaning I can keep it up as long as I'd like."

"I don't see why you need it."

Eizan smile broaded. "Think about it Kurama. Who are you and more importantly who is Tara to you?"

"What do you mean?" He growled.

Shaking his head Eizan laughed. "Your a silver fox Kurama. Ura knows that. I always wondered why he wouldn't go after you. But then I figured it would be worst to see a relative die by a strangers hand. In that case Tara would go to Ura for comfort. There he would kill her as well." The laughter was louder. "Good plan huh? Destory all the silver foxes in one tournament."

Kurama became mad. "That's not funny Eizan."

"Calm down. He didn't go with that plan anyway. Besides Tara isn't his daughter anyway."

"What?" Kurama was shocked by this information. "Then why go after her."

"Simple. What better way to bring out the truth...Yoko." Eizan was treading on very thin ice. He knew this but didn't care. /I accomplished what needed to be done./ Smiling at Kurama, he disappeared leaving behind a fake replica of himself...only dead. The haze disappeared. Ura was happy with what he saw.

Juri jumped on stage. "Looks like that's another point for the Tachi team." The crowd murmured. Some cheered, others booed.

"But we missed the action." Koto complained.

"Alright everyone the next battle is in four hours. Get rested and we'll see you back here."

"He was suppose to win." Lea began.

Ura laughed. "No he did was he was told to do. He's not dead. Just gone back home probably."

"You mean that thing in the ring wasn't Eizan?"

"No just a ploy."

Kurama jumped from the ring and headed for his group.

"What happened in there Kurama. We couldn't see a thing."

"I'm not sure."

"Nothing happened. Eizan ran didn't he?" Tara didn't wait for an answer. "That coward was always running. I'm surprise Ura even put him in." She looked directly at Kurama. "Although I'm sure what ever my father was planning he put through that snake. The message was past wasn't it? Kurama nodded.

"Well your next Kuwabara and it's not going to be easy. Panther demons are strong. So take the time you need." Tara walked away intent on getting back to her room.


	22. Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twenty-two: Talk

* * *

Kurama was waiting in Ura's room, when he returned. "Hello Ura, long time no see."

"Kurama, it's great to see you too." He didn't seem surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I have some questions I demand to be answered."

"I see. Well you realize I don't do good when something is demanded of me."

Kurama stepped from the shadows. "I want to know several things. Firstly though, why put Eizan up to what you put him up to?"

"Easy, to have you question your past. I know that the lengendary silver fox, Yoko, resides in you. I know that Tara is half silver fox. And lastly I know that Kae wasn't a silver fox."

"Meaning?"

"That Yoko couldn't be the child's uncle could he?" Ura look Kurama in the eyes. "So I wanted the truth to slowly come out. That's the bigger part of this tournament."

Kurama just stood there.

Ura sat and continued. "Of course there's more to this then that." An evil smile swept across his face. "Tara's power was incredible. I want it brought out of her."

Kurama barely remembered the time long ago when something powerful took control of Tara. "You can't do that, it will kill her if it's not control properly."

"That's the point Kurama. I'm tired of being labled the bad guy in this. I want her to see the truth before she goes."

"Eizan said she wasn't yours."

"True."

"Then why go after her Ura?"

"Good question, one that's hard to answer." He's voice softened some. "She wants me dead. I'm just helping out."

"Dead?"

Ura looked up at him again. "I forgot. Your past memory was erased, well most of it. Yes dead. She thinks I killed her family. Besides I've done horrible stuff that she'd never forgive me for."

There was some commotion outside.

"She's disgusted with herself now. Probably wont be right the rest of the tournament."

The comment brought Kurama's attention back. "What do you mean?"

"Hiei and you. She knows there's a connection between each one of you and the past. The look on her face from the last fights tells me that she now has come to the realization that Hiei, and not I, killed Lydia." Ura sighed. "I was surprised when she hired you, but more surprised when she suddenly helped Hiei when he was dying. She could have let him you know."

"Perhaps she realizes that one can't change the past. You must forgive and forget, then move on."

Ura looked at Kurama with knowing eyes. "Do you know she doesn't sleep at night? To many nightmares." He picked up a cup and drank the contents. His eyes softened some more.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't like Tara.".

"You're easy to talk to Kurama. I'm probably telling you because I need to. Not liking Tara is a bluff. I've loved her since she was born."

"Couldn't tell Kae that." Kurama's eyes flashed gold.

"Don't get hasty fox. Remember what you said, forgive, forget, and move on. It's just harder for some people."

* * *

The entercom sounded with static. "Can you hear me? Ok the next match is in ten minutes, don't be late!" Koto said.

"Tara before you go out there." Koenma was visiting again. She turned. "The girls were wondering if they could come."

"I've told them before that they couldn't and this time is no different." She walked away. "Tell them that I'm sorry."

Koenma sweatdropped. _/She's serious about this./

* * *

_

"Alright let's get this thing started again. Kuwabara vs. Heiji!" Jury put her hand in the air for the start and the crowd went wild.


	23. Kuwabara vs Heiji

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. 

Chapter Twenty-Three: Kuwabara vs. Heiji.

* * *

"Hello dear." Ura walked next to Tara. They were walking out to the arena.

"I don't like it when you decide to talk to my team-mates."

Ura smiled. "Wasn't my fault. He came to me not the other way around."

She stopped walking. "She was upset you know. We all were." It was the past she was talking about.

"Probably more angry then anything huh?" He walked out to the arena first. Tara just nodded. She walked out several minutes later.

* * *

Kuwabara and Heiji were matched in height, but power and strongness was another thing.

There wasn't much talking during this match. Just spirit sword smashing and hammer crunching.

"That human can't win against a demon." It was Lea running at the mouth again.

"Be quiet." Ura said.

"Something eating at you?" She questioned.

"Yes. It's female and has wings." Ura looked at her then back to the match.

She scoffed quietly and looked over at the other team. /_Must be that stupid no good Tara./_ She looked at Rin and an evil thought came to her. A smile painted the cornors of her lips. _/Interesting./_

Heiji was down on the ground. Unusually for him, of course, and he wasn't taking it well. Being Kuwabara he had to gloat for a few. Something he shouldn't have done because it gave the opponet time to catch his breath.

Heiji had enough of playing around. He couldn't believe that a human could bring him down to his knees. With one blow Kuwabara was thrown from the ring into the concrete wall of the statium.

"Wow what amazing power." Koto observed. Juri began the count in the ring.

"Demons we have a winner. It was a short match but nice action." Juri walked over to the winner. "Heiji of the Ura team is the winner." The crowd roared. The rubble on Kuwabara gave away and he fell to the ground.

Heiji jumped down and walked over to Tara. As much as he tried to intimidate her, he failed. She stood there and then looked up at him.

"You're next." His voice was deep.

Tara shook her head. "Pea brain. There are two more matches before I'm next. Just be glad you survived this one."

Heiji went to attack. Rose pedels came out of no where and swirled around. A sword was at the throat of the panther demon. At the other end was a very angry female fox. The pedels disappeared as soon as they had formed.

The other Ura memebers ran over to the action. The tension was thick, no one dared made a move.

Kuwabara staggered over. "What's going on?" Yusuke looked at him and nugded him to be quiet.

"Let him go Tara." It was Ura.

Her rose sword glowed with a purplish energy. In fact her whole being was. Only Ura and Kurama truly knew what was going on. They had personal encounters with the uncontrolable power Tara held.

Just as the pedels, the glow was gone. "You better watch who you threaten Heiji. You may die to regret it." She walked off. Only Rin followed.

"That's some power." Yusuke comment. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What was that about?" Rin caught up with Tara.

"He made me mad." Her voice held no emotion. She was in her demon form.


	24. Plans and Such

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twenty-Four: Plans and Such

* * *

The sun was setting in the human world. Setsuna was outside sitting on the swing on the porch. It was becoming tiering to be watching three small infants and keeping a house clean.

Koenma appeared in the house and walked outside. "She denied your request again. I don't know why though."

She sighed. "Probably because she wants us to live in misery and wait for the day we find our husbands dead."

Koenma laughed. "No everyone is alright. Kurama won, Kuwabara lost, Hiei and Katsumi finally woke about an hour ago. Rin and Yusuke fight tomorrow. Tara's match is in two days. It's coming to an end."

She looked down. "I know...but still."

"Don't worry, everything is taken care of. Tara saw to it ahead of time."

"You make it sound like she's not coming back."

He was silent for the time. "I don't know what the plans are."

"That's impossible. You know everything. But I'm good with the answer you gave me. I don't think I want to know the truth yet.

One of the babies began to cry again. Sighing Setsuna stood. Koenma put a hand on her arm and stood too. "Why don't I take this one. You can get some sleep."

She smiled. "Are you sure?" He nodded and went in the house.

* * *

The tornament action quieted down some after the sun had set. Most demons and previledged humans stayed in their rooms. It seemed that the only people up were those of opposing teams.

* * *

Heiji was sitting at the table with Ume while Lea and Yuriko were just standing around.

"I can't believe you let that runt of a fox get to you like that." Lea was mocking as usual. "I mean come on. You didn't even move."

He looked at her. Yellow eyes piercing. "If I had moved I wouldn't be here now."

She laughed. "Yes well all that talk about power that you had, couldn't have fooled me any. You shrunk like a beaten child to his father."

"Unlike dragons, panthers have some brains and we know when to play it safe." Heiji was keeping his cool.

"You may think that but we dragons are pretty smart too. You see I've come up with the perfect plan of sorts."

"What kind of plan?" It was Yuriko. She was a fire demon and was set to ready her opponet, Rin.

Lea smiled evilly. Her eyes shone brightly. "It has to do with your match tomorrow, Yuriko."

"If you're going to tell me to kill him before he kills me, I already know that."

Lea walked over to the other demon. "I know you know that. But I want you to take this." She handed the fire demon a three ounce bottle of clear liquid. "This is a poison. Odorless, tastless, and you don't know you are dead until it hits you."

Both ladies smiled.

"Place it on your sword and no one will know the difference. Besides he's going to be rid of anyway. Why not do it in front of Tara. This way she'll be to broken up to fight and we'll win the tornament."

"Sounds like you have this all figured out. Only one problem."

Lea walked over to the table. "What would that be Ume?"

"They will be playing it safe. Who knows what they have planned."

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked into the hotel room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking about the match and the showdown between Heiji and Tara.

"That was a power I've never felt before." Yusuke commented.

"I know." Was Kuwabara's reply back.

Kastumi and Hiei looked up. She spoke first. "What power?"

"The power that Tara holds." Kurama said as he walked to the kitchen. "It is taking control." He said before entering.

Katsumi looked at Hiei who followed his friend until he disappeared. Hiei looked back at Katsumi then went to work on lacing his boots.

"Things just got more interesting." Was Katsumi's comment before she went to bed.

"What's going on around here? It's like everyone knows something."

Hiei smirk. "We do know something." He sped up to the window, opened it and left.

Kuwabara and Yusuke waited so they could talk with Kurama.

"What did you mean by 'power'? What is it that made the Ura team quiver." Yusuke asked

"Tara's has a very rare power. She has controled it for years now. That is the main purpose of this tornament."

"What if she loses control?" Kuwabara asked. "Like she has been?"

"If she lost control completely, everything in her way would be destroyed until she burnt out. If this happens, then she will be gone as well." Kurama looked at his pals and continued. "She has offered us a ticket home after your fight tomorrow Yusuke. I told her that I would stay. Hiei and Katsumi are staying as well."

Noises made from next door, let them know that Rin and Tara have found it back to the room.

"We should get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an important day." Kurama stood and walked to his room. Yusuke and Kuwabara stay out in the living room for a while. Kuwabara was the first to leave. Yusuke stayed up thinking for at least another hour before he retired for the night.

It will indeed be a big day tomorrow. Who know's what could and will happen.


	25. Rin vs Yuriko

Looks like this story is going to be longer then the first one. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Twenty-Five: Rin vs. Yuriko

* * *

Rin woke to find Tara missing from her side of the bed. He sat up and leaned on his elbow, looking around for her.

He got up and walked over to the french doors that led to a porch like area. He moved up behind her and was quiet, just listening to the morning commute.

For the first time since the tournament he was in his fox form. This meant he was taller and more muscular. "What are you thinking?"

"Just how I realize what the girls must be going through now."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "We are all strong spirited. We'll make it through, wait and see."

She turned around. Her soft green eyes met his dark purple ones. "I hope you're right."

He smiled and hugged her. "Lets get back inside. I'll cook some breakfast."

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Ura team was in their spot when most of the Tachi team entered the arena. Yuriko was in the ring.

Lea smiled when neither Tara or Rin entered with the team.

"Come to tell us that you have given up?" Yuriko asked.

"Shut up. They'll be here soon." Yusuke replied.

Out of no where the wind began to blow and the temperature felt like it dropped ten degrees.

Rin and Tara entered the arena and he proceed to walk to the ring after leaving Tara with the others. Neither held emotion.

Juri looked at the two. "Um ok are we ready?" They both nodded. "Good. Rin vs. Yuriko, let it begin."

Yuriko began with mini fire balls. Rin quickly dodged them. His attack didn't fail though. He through some seeds at her and on contact or near, they exploded.

"He's more precise, more powerful." Katsumi looked at her friend. "What is it that has been done?"

Tara continued to watch the fighting. "I killed him." Was her answer, no emotion still.

Yusuke walked over to her. "Killed him? You couldn't have. I mean he's fighting against Yuriko."

Tara smiled. "I didn't kill the demon. I killed the human."

"But...why?"

She looked down. "I had too."

"Had too! That's stupid. He would have been fine either way."

She looked at Yusuke, the tears in her eyes. "You don't understand. He wanted to fight naturally, with honor and pride." The tears fell. "He is a fox demon, that's the way he wants to fight. In that case I had no choice."

"What if he dies out there. He has no way in which to live."

She looked down again.

"That's enough Yusuke. It wasn't your choice to make. Leave her alone." Surprisingly it was Hiei who spoke this.

Swords clashed together.

Yuriko had a cut on her arm that was bleeding. Rin's wound was on his face, the right cheek.

"You've dodged enough of my attacks fox."

"Yea well this isn't over."

Yuriko smiled. "You're wrong. See one cut from this sword and you're gone." The sword glowed light blue.

"You can't even hit me. I'm to fast for you." He disappeared and came behind Yuriko. Grabbing her, he twisted around and threw her into the concrete wall. "That will teach her."

The rubble separated and Yuriko was unharmed. She sped to the ring. "Black mist." Black powder came from her hands and she threw it into Rin's eyes. He countered though some did get into his eyes.

"That mist hit on contact." Kuwabara stated.

"This means he's blind." Yusuke commented.

"That may be true, but now he is more dangerous then his opponet wanted." Katsumi looked at her friend.

Yuriko was moving around, taunting, while Rin stood still in the middle of the ring. She moved closer to him, but at a fast speed. In a blink of an eye Rin's sword was unleased and he had moved to the end of the ring. Yuriko was on the ground, blood running from her newly aquired wound.

"That was fast." Ume noted.

Lea's eyes narrowed. "She better get up." Voice deathly low.

"That was awesome. Let's begin the count down." Juri began. When she got to seven she stopped because Yuriko was up on all fours.

"You may have gotten me fox. But I'm not finished off yet." The ground below her bursted into flames and followed the outline of the ring. "No one can get in and no one can get out...not until the end of this."

This surprised him some and he backed away, a deep growl rose in his throat.

The only other person that backed away from the fire was Ume, but it was because she was an ice demon.

The two in the ring attacked eachother with swords. A stale-mate came from it. Yuriko moved back and swung her sword at the neck of Rin. He move out of the way.

Suddenly he fell to his knees clenching his midsection.

"Hurt doesn't it." Yuriko asked. Two swords were revealed when she brought her arms from her back. "Amazing what a sword like this can do." She lifted the hidden one, the poisoned one. "That black mist wasn't just to make you half blind, it was a distraction so I could retrieve my other sword. Smart huh?"

Tara's breath caught in her throat. "Rin..." She whispered.

"You little..." He said between his teeth.

Yuriko walked over to him. "I know, I know. The pain hurts. I can't help it, you're just a stronger demon then most. I guess it will take longer for the poison to go through your system."

With his free hand, he sent a power bomb her way. However when it came down to it, Rin was losing energy and fast. Yuriko was the one standing in the end.


	26. Threatened

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twenty-Six: Threatened

* * *

No one entered the ring faster then Tara did when Juri had finished the ten count. The score was now three/two, Ura's team. But she didn't care. 

"Rin." Tara held him. "Open your eyes please. You're alright." Lies were better then the truth.

His breathing was labored but he found the strength to open his eyes. "Is...it over?"

She nodded. "Yea it's over now."

"Did I win?"

Tara looked at him, tears in her eyes. She looked over to Yuriko. She was on her knees sitting. He had done a number on her. "Of course. In your own way...you won."

He smiled and coughed a little. "The one who always went to make people feel better." He paused and looked into his wife's mint green eyes. "Thank you my dear." His hand found her cheek and he soothed it. "I...love you."

She nodded. "I love you too."

His hand fell from her face. The tears fell freely and she held him tightly for the longest time.

Lea came up on the ring and walked over to Yuriko. "I told you that the poison would work."

Yuriko stood. "I guess." She didn't feel much like a winner though.

Lea's smile never left her face. She walked over to Tara.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuriko warned.

Lea chuckled at the site.

"Go away." Tara mummbled at the dragoness.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on losing just one member, this far in the battles."

"Leave us alone!"

The smile grew bigger. "Now now. It is after all just one member. We lost two."

"It will be three if you don't go now." Tara's voice was becoming darker.

"Lea leave them be." Ura commanded.

"I guess family is family no matter what." She muttered. "Your lucky they didn't go with my first plan. That would have sealed the deal on this."

"Lea!" Ura yelled. "Stop your yacking."

She ignored him and went on. "You see I heard that you had to give up your child and send her to a family in the human world."

Tara slowly laid Rin down, who was barely breathing, and stood.

Lea licked her lips. It has been a long time since her first fight with the female fox and she has been iching to have another one. "Yea we were going to travel there and take her."

"You're sick you know that. To hurt an innocent child no older then two months."

"So your daughter Guinevere is a weakness."

Tara's eyes narrowed, voice hinted death. "If you know what is good for you, you'd stop there and leave."

"Oh of course no problem." She went to leave. "Answer this though; What should I tell Guinevere when she is older, hmm? 'I'm sorry darling but your mother and father were stupid enough to fight in a tournament and died?' Yes I think that sounds good."

The wind picked up. Tara's mint green eyes changed to gold and her light purple hair changed to silver with purple streaks in it.

"Touch my daughter and you'll never live to see the next day."

Lea smiled some more. "You know, Ura was right. He told me the other day that in your demon form you looked so much like Kae and Yoko."

Ura looked at Lea. "I didn't say that."

Tara grabbed the dragon by the throat, a small glow of energy surrounded her. "Don't you ever speak of my family in that kind of way."

"Is it true that they lied and said he was your father's brother?"

When Tara smiled, fear crept into Lea. "Figures you know nothing on what you are talking about"  
"What are you talking about?" Lea tried to move away but the hand on her throat tightened.

"You see...Yoko was my mother's brother, not my father's."

"Well then. No wonder he didn't come back for you. I guess Yoko figured if he had a weak sister, then his neice must be the same."

The grip on Lea's throat became deadly and Tara's nails were dug in her skin that they drew blood. "Tell me something, do you enjoy to fly? I've always heard that dragons keep there wings at there best."

"Don't you dare touch my wings...or I'll..."

"You'll what?" The gold eyes were cold. "You can't do nothing because you can't fly." With her free hand, Tara broke a bone in the left wing of the dragon.

Lea screamed and kicked Tara back. "You little..." But Tara punched her in the stomach and she couldn't finish the statement. She pulled out a sword and a dagger and began on the attack. Tara dodged each one with ease. They separated. "Fight me back, or are you too scared."

Tara's tail swished. "I'm sorry, where are my mannors." She pulled out a blue rose and a sword. "You remember this sword...don't you Lea? I ripped you open with it." With a twist of the other hand the one rose multiplied into three, one between the four figures.

They attacked eachother again.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yusuke asked.

"Do you have a death wish?" Was Hiei's reply.

They flew up, dodged each attack. Hard to say but the fox and dragon were evenly matched. When they came down, they were on opposite sides of where they started, backs to eachother.

"Hey fox!" Lea yelled. Tara turned around to see that Lea held Rin up and a knife was at his throat. "Shame Yuriko couldn't finish the job." She slowly pulled the dagger across his throat, letting his blood spill. "Looks like they left that to me."

Tara dropped everything, shock in her golden eyes. /He...he was still alive.../ With that thought a purplish light surrounded her like a tornado. "You're going to pay for that." Her voice was altered.

With one look, Rin was dropped and Lea was sent flying into the air. Tara followed. A bright light exploded from the air. Several minutes later Tara came flying down and slammed into the ring.

Ura walked away. "Stupid dragon." His members followed.

Tara sat up some and spit out blood. She was bleeding from a wound on the leg. She cursed the dragon. As she stood, she changed back into her human form, this made her fall again. Thus cursing herself.

The other team members found their way onto the ring.


	27. Yusuke vs Ume

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Yusuke vs. Ume

* * *

Everyone entered the main room, the one between each of the smaller rooms used for the members.

Rin was placed in his room.

"My lady what are we to do with Rin?"

"Nothing."

"But..."

"But nothing!" Her voice was pained. "I'll deal with him. I want all of you to return home. Tell the Captain what has happened, he'll know what to do."

They saluted and left.

"Yusuke your match is in two hours." Tara said when the soldiers left. "After that I want you all to go home. It is up to you if you come back." She walked over the the french doors. Not to long ago Rin and her were eating and laughing together. Now he laid cold in the bed.

"We have all agreed to watch this until the end." Kurama calmly stated.

Tara smiled some. "That's good. Why don't you all go get something to eat." Everyone left but Katsumi.

"I'm sorry Tara."

"Thanks."

"Where will everything be held?"

The fox demon twitched her ears some. "Back home at the village."

"Would you like me to go get your daughter?"

Tara moved away from the window. "No. I'll do it myself."

"Do you have the energy to fight Ura?"

"I'm not worried about that. Let's just see if Yusuke survives."

"He will. I've watched him train for the past couple of days. He'll make it."

* * *

"Welcome back demons to one of the final battles of this tournament." Juri was in the ring. "Right now The Ura team is up by one. If they manage to win this next round then the tournament is over."

Ume and Yusuke entered the ring. "Are we ready?" Juri asked. "Ok let it begin."

"Ice dance." Ume twirled around and several sharp ice particles formed and went after Yusuke.

He dodged. "Spirit Gun!" Ume dodged as well but not before part of his power hit her arm.

Moving she came up to Yusuke and punched him in the mouth. He rubbed it. "Ouch now that hurt."

He followed with his own punches. They were more faster then hers. When he was done, Ume was holding her ribs and her lip was bleeding. "That was fun. Want to give up yet?" He turned to her but she was gone.

A cold sensation ran through his body as Yusuke fell to his knees. Ume appeared in front of him.

"Wha..what did you do?"

She smiled. "I transported some small ice balls into your blood stream. This makes you numb for a while. Don't worry it's not enough to kill you. I don't want to do that. I just want a nice battle."

"Then...why...numb...me?"

She giggled. "Now you can't go on and have a good battle without using some powers."

He stood. "Sounds like a fair battle to me." Despite the numbness he still went after the ice demon. Throwing punches and blocking hers. Punching her in the stomach, she fell out of the ring and slid a couple of inches. Yusuke fell to his knees shivering.

"I wonder how long those cold burst will last." Katsumi wondered.

"Too long if you ask me!" Yusuke replied back.

Katsumi smiled. "I didn't think he could hear that well. I mean after what I have heard and all."

Yusuke stood again. "Don't you go off and start something earth girl."

She gave a small chuckle and continued to watch the match.

Yusuke and Ume were matched punch for punch. Finally after five minutes of continued punches they separated to catch their breaths.

"Your even better then what I would have guess, Urameshi."

"I get that alot."

Ume moved her arm out. Cracking could be heard and soon an ice sword was formed from the elbow down. "This is the final showdown. Who ever comes out of this...wins." Yusuke nodded in agreement. They started for eachother. Ume had her sword, Yusuke had his glowing fist.

Ume's sword cut Yusuke's arm, and his fist landed in her stomach. When they were done, Ume was on her knees coughing up blood, while Yusuke was holding his arm. Ume turned her head around, she nodded and fell to the ground.

"That was an amazing battle and our winner is Yusuke for the Tachi team. This means we are tied and our final battle will soon come."

Yusuke jumped from the ring to the group. "See no sweat."

"You won. Congratulations." With that comment Tara walked away.

"That was colder then Ume's ice."

"She has a lot on her mind. Don't take it the wrong way Yusuke." Kurama watched her go.

"Well what are we to do now?"

"Go home or stay." Hiei said leaving. Katsumi followed him.

"What are you going to do Kurama?"

"I suppose I'll pay my respects to our team member." He walked off.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, shrugged and walked back to the rooms too.


	28. Rememberance

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Rememberance

* * *

The village was a sad place. A bombfire was lit in the middle. Family and friends gathered around weeping and talking.

The group walked around.

"Who knew there were so many fox demons in one place." Hiei commented.

Katsumi gave him a funny look, he half smiled back.

While the group stayed in one place, Kurama wondered out on his own. Walking out of the village he soon found Tara. She was sitting by the stream that ran through the area. Kurama quietly sat because she looked to be in her own world.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for having dragged you and your friends into this."

"What makes you say that?"

Tara closed her golden eyes. "I ran into Setsuna when I went to get Gwen. She let me have it on how she continued to wonder why I wouldn't let her and the others come."

"Did you tell her of the recent events?"

"No point in it Kurama. She wouldn't have listened." A few tears escaped her eyes. "We've trained for this for so many years, but I didn't think it would hurt this bad."

He was silent.

"Yusuke was right. If I didn't kill the human side of Rin, he would still be here." Gwen stirred in Tara's arms, yawned and then fell back to sleep. "I don't know if it is because you are married to my best friend or what...but I trust you alot Kurama."

"Thank you."

She looked at him. "You are famliar to me like this river here, but as distant as the moon is over head. I don't what it is about you but I feel a peace that I haven't felt since I was a child."

The ceramonial drums began. "We should go." Tara stood and walked back to the village. Several moments later Kurama followed.

"Demons and demonesses. Thank you for gathering here tonight. I'm Captain Kenzo Tokogero. As you all know the Tachi family has been watching our region for a long time. But tonight we are not here to celebrate that reunion. No tonight we are here to bury the last male Tachi member."

Some of the people in the audiance bagan to weep again.

Kenzo went on. "We are going to remember the Tachi family of this generation." He took out a piece of paper. "We begin with the oldest. Himura Tachi. Army general and father of three. As Tara had put it long ago, he was a great commander, but and even better father." This gained some laughs from the demons. "Rori. The youngest and only female Tachi sibling. She had a firery spirit and a heart to match. Himura's wife was Lydia, Tara's older sister. She was as stern as Himura, probably sterner, but she had the grace of any godly demoness there could be. Finally there was Koshi. That boy would have you on your toes all the time. Probably as firery as Rori and just as competitive." He looked back at Tara. "The youngest of Tara's family."

Things were silent for awhile as everyone remembered their own thought about the family. Kuwabara looked as if he could burst into tears at any moment. Yusuke slapped him over the head.

An older famale fox who was sitting next to Tara stood and walked over to the podeum. She cleared her throat. "You all may not know who I am...but I was the care taker of the Tachi's after their parents had died." She was an old demon. One of 3000 years or more. "What I remember most about Rin was the way he behaved as a child. He was always getting into trouble. I told him once that trouble wasn't a good thing and that he would be ruined by it." She smiled some. "But I was wrong. You see that's how Rin had met Tara and he told me that night long ago that he wasn't going to be in any more trouble because he was in love."

Tara's bottom lip quievered as the old woman retold the story. Rin had been chasing a couple of younger demons when he fell into her. The moment he saw her he knew then and there he was going to love her for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry that fate has been cruel as to taking such and wonderful demon away from us again." She slowly walked back to her seat next to Tara. She whispered something and patted her on the leg.

Kenzo took his spot back by the podeum. "Rin Tachi will be buried by his brother Himura up by their house. Those who care to go may begin to travel up there, those who don't good night."


	29. Saying Goodbye

Thanks for reading and reviewing. You don't want to hear me jabber on about how much I'm grateful...so lets get on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or the song involved.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Saying Good-bye (in Tara's pov)

* * *

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away And you're left with yesterday Left with the memories I, I'll always think of you and smile And be happy for the time I had you with me Though we go our separate ways I won't forget so don't forget The memories we made_

I lay in the open field. Several hours have past since all the commotion.

_Please remember, please remember I was there for you and you were there for me Please remember our time together When time was yours and mine And we were wild and free Please remember, please remember me_

I've changed from demon form to human form. My tears fall freely now, when ever they form. I just laid here looking up at the sky. Wishing with all my heart I could erase the past events.

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say And it's sad to walk away With just the memories Who's to know what might have been We leave behind a life and time we'll never know again_

How is it that I can go on fighting now. Clearly nothing will be right for tomorrow. But you wouldn't give up or in...would you Rin? Probably not.

_Please remember, please remember I was there for you and you were there for me Please remember our time together When time was yours and mine And we were wild and free Then remember, please remember me_

I see the sun coming up. Wonderful, time to leave. I wipe the tears away. No use in crying anymore. It's not that I want to, I just feel it.

_And how we laughed and how we smiled And how this world was yours and mine And how no dream was out of reach I stood by you, you stood by me We took each day and made it shine We wrote our names across the sky We ran so fast, we ran so free I had you and you had me Please remember, please remember_

I get up to leave and turn back to where you are eternally resting. "I'll be back." Was my final words to you. I have one thing to finish...and that is to defeat my father once and for all.


	30. Beginning of the End

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or the song involved. I've changed some of the lyrics in the song. But don't worry most are still intact.

Chapter Thirty: Beginning of the End (still in Tara's pov)

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit torn apart We never win But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

The group looks at me as the final minutes before the battle begin. I have packed everything. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, nerviousness I suppose. We begin our decent to the arena. The rest are in front of me, because I'm walking slow. Just thinking on the tournament.

_I'm suppose to be the soldier who never blows his composure Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I ain't never suppose to show it, my crew ain't suppose to know it Even if it means going toe to toe with the fox Ura, it don't matter I never drag 'em in battles that I can handle less I absolutely have to I'm suppose to set an example, I need to be the leader My crew looks for me to guide 'em If some stuff ever just pop off I'm suppose to be beside 'em That Lea crap, I tried to squashed it, it was too late to stop it There's a certain line, you just don't cross it, and she crossed it I heard her say Gwen's name and I just lost it It was crazy, this stuff went way beyond some Yusuke and Toguro crap And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it I spent so much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted I'm so caught it I almost feel like I'm the one who caused it This ain't what I'm in the tournament for, it's not why I got in it Now it's never my object to for someone to get killed Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good I went through my whole career with out ever mentioning  
And that's just outta respect for not running my mouth And talking about something that I knew nothing about Plus people told me to stay out, just wasn't my beef, So I did I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth Now I'm just ready to take the demon who took my life away, like screw it I understand, this is business and this stuff just is my business But still knowing this stuff could pop off at any minute_

Going through the tunnel to the ring, I have mixed emotions and my forms are mixing too. This is just really crazy. Some how though I feel as if I'm ready to except fate. Perhaps things will turn out right. Just maybe.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit torn apart We never win But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

The light seems brighter now...I don't know maybe it's just me. Ura is already in the ring. He wastes no time. Taking a deep breath...I know what to do now, here I go...my fate...seal, and destiny...fullfilled.

_It used to be time when you could just say a rhyme And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dying But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it Stuff gets escalated, it ain't just words no more, is it It's a different ball game, call names and you ain't just kidding They actually tried to stop the Lea and me beef from happening Ura and others had sat with her, kicked it and had a chat with her And asked her not to start it, I wasn't gonna go after her Until she start gabbing in the world how she stabbed did this and that Screw it I, smash her, mash her, and let her have it Meanwhile my intentions pulley'd in other directions Some receptionist said the source who answers phones at their desk has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection Tries to blow the dust of his powers and make a new tournament But now he's messed the game up cause one of the ways I came was through that publication, the same one that made me famous Now my father has a grudge against me for nothing but scres it That sucker can get it too, screw 'em then But I'm so busy being pissed off, I don't stop to think That we just inherited Rin's beef with murder inc And he's inherited mine, which is fine, ain't like either of us mind Still have soldiers that is on the front line that's willing to die for us As soon as we give the orders, never to extort us Strictly to show they support us Maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in chorus to show we love 'em back And to let 'em know how important is to have Urameshi's Team soldiers up in our corners Their loyalty to us is worth more then any award is But I am trying to have my people hurt or murdered Is is worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it Then to just say that I love y'all too much to see the verdict I'll won't walk away from it all I'll let it go further Now don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coping I'm just willing to be the bigger man If y'all can quit popping off at the jaws with the knocking Cause frankly I'm sick of talking I'm not gonna let someone else's talking rest on my conscious_

No this time I'm going to come out on top. I'm done being controlled...if I ever was. Now I can forget the past...and look to the future. A life of no pains...happiness. That's what I'm here for now.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit torn apart We never win But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

I hope everyone isprepared...the beast is ready to be released.


	31. Family System

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

Ura and Tara stand on either end of the ring. Juri slowly creeps in the middle. "A-are we ready?" They both nodded. She nods and backs off.

"Been a long time." Ura started. "With the past events I would have thought you would have taken my offer."

"Your offer was a nice one." She pointed behind her to her team-mates. "But I have fathers needed at home as soon as possible."

Ura nodded. "All understandable. But none the less stupid."

"Well as I can recall, I've been stupid all my life."

Their eyes never left eachothers. Juri stood on the edge. The staring put shivers down her back.

He relaxed some. "What are the rules of this match?"

"It's your tournament, your rules." Her voice held no real emotion. He waited for her answer. "Fine." She smiled. "A death match will decide which team wins."

"Last man standing huh?" Ura smiled back. "Alright. But what if there is a stalemate?"

She giggled evilly. "There won't, believe me."

He agreed. "What if both die?"

Tara pondered on this question for a moment. "That's a good one. Seeing as our seconds are gone, we'll have to choose."

"Go down to our thrid strongests?"

"Exactly."

Getting the courage to say something, Juri does. "Um are we starting?" She blinked.

Ura gave her a cold look. "We'll start when we feel like it. You just go sit over there and be a good ref."

Tara chuckled. "She's right, we should start. Can't be here all day."

"Trying to make your demise quicker?" Ura asked.

"What makes you think that you will destory me? What if I take you out first?"

He's voice boomed out with laughter. "Don't make me laugh."

"I just did."

Ura's face went straight. "You think you can really beat me don't you."

"Of course. I came to ruin you like you did me."

"That's a load of..."

"I can do it. I know it. I've been training for years. Long years."

They looked straight into eachothers eyes.

"Looks as if Tara has Ura on the ropes." Kuwabara stated.

"Don't be so sure. Ura's a master at what he does. Tara may have trained but she's still behind in power." Hiei was quick to say.

"As much as that is true. You can't forget there is a lot of hatred in this battle as well, which is driving both." Katsumi listened to the two insult eachother nicely. "Meaning anyone could win." She looked at Hiei.

"He's an S class demon, probably higher. Tara doesn't have that type of power."

"She's a good fighter, doesn't give up. Or does that scar fade from memory Hiei?" Katsumi was pushing.

Hiei touch his cheek were a scar was barely visible. "She got lucky." He voice was low but didn't hold posion.

"I hope you took care of everything that needed to be done Tara."

"I did."

"Then the best thing to do now is being."

She flipped her hair back. "If you can put aside your kindness because has Katsumi had stated, hatred drives this battle."

"Your dreaming when you say kindness." Ura lifted his left arm, so it was even with his shoulder. With the flick of his wrist Tara was throne to the edge of the ring. A cut appeared on her forehead. "This is my hate."

Tara stood. He had cast the first stone. The battle will be a long one, she had no doubt. The only doubt was the winner in the end.


	32. Losing It

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Thirty-Two: Losing It

* * *

Tara swiftly moved to her father and they engaged in combat for several minutes.

"You have been training." Ura stated. They were in a deadlock.

"Of course."

He went to punch her, she ducked and power punched him in the stomach. This sent him back several feet. Spitting blood he looked at her. "You're serious aren't you?"

She nodded. "I'm playing for keeps."

"That's a shame." He shook his head. "All this tenseness is no fun. You don't what to die that way do you?"

"I am having fun." Within moments she was next to her father. Smiling she kicked him hard in the side. He doubled over in pain.

"You little brat." He spat out more blood. His eyes grew darker. "I'm make you pay for that." A blue light surrounded Ura as he powered up. In lighting speed he attacked Tara multiple times. She was fast for some of the hits but most landed on their targets. Backing off some, he shook his wrists.

Tara smiled. "Well I've made you mad, what a shame."

"I beat you pretty good, what are you still smiling about?" He asked her.

"Look behind you." She simple stated.

A giant eating plant was roaring when Ura turned around. He didn't flinch. "How cute a plant turned horrible." He pulled a small glowing seed from his pocket and threw it into the plant's mouth. In seconds the roaring monster frooze.

Tara narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to my plant?"

"I frooze it. In moments it will disappear and turn back into the plant it was before you added your limited powers." He turned back to her, the darkness lightened some but it was still there. "You know I have to take into account that you are trying to win this tournament."

"I'm not trying. I have confidence on my side that I can win this. And when I do, I'll prove to everyone that the past, is past."

Ura laughed. "What is it with past is past thing? I mean you are starting to sound like Kurama." Something was being hinted in his voice but Tara couldn't figure it out. Hiei looked at his friend again. Kurama was paying attention to the match with a straight face.

"His good at pretending." Katsumi whispered to Hiei, who nodded.

Ura and Tara engaged in fighting again. Both taking their amount of hits. Tara got the upper hand and punch Ura in the mouth. He stood for a few. "You little..." His eyes turned half white and the blue light that surrounded him early was back and more intensifying.

"His energy just sky rocketed through the arena." Yusuke said in amazement.

_/Alright Tara you made him mad now./_She was talking to herself. _/Just remember this is for everyone you love./_ Breathing deeply she began charging for the power tornado surrounding her father.


	33. Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Thirty-Three: Truths

* * *

The crowd watched on as half the ring and both contestants disappeared within the power tornado.

"She's crazy going in that thing. It's three times more powerful then anything I've seen." Hiei stood astonished at the power of one demon. No past demon fought had that much.

The power dwindled down until it got around Ura. His eyes were pure white, anger had consumed him. Ura also had Tara by the throat. She had stabbed him in the side, but his anger controled his motions. "See what you have done. You've gone and made me mad." The power died out. He threw Tara on the ground.

She rubbed her throat and coughed a few times. "I'm...not...giving up."

"I don't plan you to. That's less of a challenge."

Shakily she stood._ /Another attack like that and I might be finished./_

Ura moved swiftly and charged Tara again. She went to punched him. Stopping it, he pushed her back and she flipped a few times before coming to a stop.

Smiling he walked over to her slowly. "Where has all your power gone?" He bent down and picked her up by the hair.

"I dispise you." Tara said through clenched teeth.

He slapped her. "I'm your father, and you don't like me? I must say I'm hurt."

Tara quickly grabbed for her knife and stabbed Ura in the side. "I don't care." She flipped backwards and hit him in the face.

When Ura looked up Tara was in for a punch. He moved quickly and grabbed her forearm. Pulling it back he whispered in her ear. "This reminds me of when I last talked with your mother."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You are the reason she isn't here now! You're the reason all this is happening!" Small tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ura pushed her arm up higher until a small 'pop' was heard. Tara screamed in pain because her shoulder was slightly out of place. Ura let go and she stumbled holding the hurting arm.

"What makes you think I'm the reason she isn't here? I wasn't the only upset one there that night."

"You're the only one that disliked everything she did." Tara's anger grew.

Ura smiled some. "Ever wonder why Yoko left without a trace?"

"Shut up!" Tara went to attack him again. "You killed them. And when I destroy they can all live in peace." She punched him.

Ura became angered. "I didn't kill them! Hiei, Yoko, and Goki did it. Stop fighting with blind eyes."

Tara stopped her attack. "What..."

"That's right. You remember the night Lydia died. Hiei just destoryed her with no regards to anything. Yoko was watching and Goki was eating the souls of the young children."

Tara felt sick. She looked down.

"Well now that's settled, we can continue." Ura began his attack on Tara, several of them were surprises.

"She's done know." Hiei stated matter-of-factly. "That last comment sealed the deal."

"You don't know that Hiei." Katsumi argued back.

"It is over we might as well leave now." Hiei began to leave.

Katsumi grabbed his arm tightly. "You leave now and you'll regret everything you've ever done...everything."

"Are you threatening me?" His eyes narrowed.

"I am, and if you walked away, you're done."

Hiei looked directly at her. Katsumi wasn't kidding around. He pulled his arm away from her. "I'll do what I want." He walked slowly away.

* * *

I'll stop the chapter here for right now. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	34. Not Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Thirty-Four: Not Enough

* * *

Ura was punched in the mouth, when Katsumi turned around to continue watching the match. Tara had gotten a good hand.

"Did you feel that?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

"I felt a demolish in power level." Kuwabara said.

Ura wiped blood from his lip. He felt the power drop too. _/It's coming to an end. Time shouldn't be too long./_

"That felt good, punching you and all." Tara smiled.

"Don't think that it will last long. You only surprised me." He move swiftly around the ring. Tara followed him best she could. He moved behind her. Turning to the side, she tryed to hit him. He disappeared, then reappeared three feet away.

The side groups looked wide eyed. Ura had fallen to his knees for the first time during the battle. He was coughing and holding his side. "That...was...unexpected." He fell to the ground.

Tara through down the bloody dagger. "Go on Juri, begin the count. He's down." Her voice was angered.

Juri nodded and began counting. Hiei stopped midway from the doorway and turned around. He couldn't believe Ura was down and out.

"...four...five...six..." Juri was counting.

Laughing echoed through the area. Ura stood slowly. His eyes were voided. "Thought you got rid of me?"

The breath caught in Tara's throat.

"You've been a bad girl, and someone needs to teach you a lesson." Ura moved fast toward Tara.

Bones crunched and blood went everywhere. When he stopped, Tara was barely standing. "Look at you. Your weak, just like your mother."

"Don't..." Her voice was hardly audiable.

"Don't what? You can't do anything to stop me." He went to go attack her again.

"Leave her alone." Hiei's voice rose. "She can't do anything to harm you. Besides you've won."

Ura smiled. "What's the matter Hiei. Did you want to finish? I don't mind you coming up here and ending the tournament for me. Just like old times...eh?" He was pushing it.

Hiei's red eyes narrrowed in a deadly way. "You better watch what you say."

"Like you're someone special. Why don't you continue walking out those doors over there." Ura redirected his attention back to Tara, however she wasn't there. A loud crack was heard in Ura's ears. Tara had made a plant and hit him in the head. She stumbled with the control over it.

"That didn't hurt." Ura was up. A soccer ball size power ball was forming in his left hand. "Try this." He throw it in Tara's direction. She stood frozen to the spot, unable to grasp for the power to move. She doubt she had strenght to move.

As the ball traveled, it grew in size. Illuminating areas around it. When it disinagrated Tara was lying six feet from the edge of the ring. Her eyes were glazed over and mostly closed. Her skin was tanned from the burning, and clothes burnt too. It looked as if she wasn't breathing from where her team members stood.

Katsumi stared in disbelieve. As did many of the other Tachi members.

"It's over Tara." Ura slowly walked away from her. "We're done."

* * *

Is it really over for the Tachi team. Did Ura win the match and whole tournament? You'll just have to continue reading. Thanks for that and reviewing too. 


	35. Not Over until it's Over

We are finally coming to an end. Thank you for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirty-Five: Not Over until it's Over

* * *

Juri watched Ura walk from the ring. She began her count.

"Get up Tara!" Katsumi yelled at her. "You need to get up!"

Kurama had went limp when Ura first made the power ball. He couldn't feel any power around or toward Tara.

Hiei walked up to her. "Katsumi let it go." She turned around to him, unspilled tears in her purple eyes.

"She has to get up Hiei, she just has to." Katsumi buried her face in her hands, and then in Hiei's shirt. His eyes darted around. This was the first time either one of them had shone emotion toward the other. Slowly he put his arms around her.

"Did anyone feel that?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Felt like the temperature dropped thirty plus degrees."

A fog creeply settled around the lower arean. Small lighting bolts went throughtout the mist. Ura stopped walked and turned around. Katsumi stopped crying and looked back to the ring. She didn't leave Hiei's grasp though.

A faint hearbeat could be heard by all of the audiance. It sounded every three seconds or so. Juri quickly jump out of the ring and ran for cover.

The wind picked up as the fog densed. Lighting struck the sky. The fog began to move and swirl.

Ura backed away some. "I...I thought you were...gone" He studdered.

Two small golden lights came from the fog. A figure could lightly be made out. A hand went up and the fog dispersed.

Replaced with the gloss was a look of vengence. Cold gold eyes replaced the once welcoming mint green ones. "That was one of the most entertaining matches I've ever been in." She smirked. "Gone? Oh no I had to stay around for the ending." Tara's movements were seven times faster then her human form. Ura could hardly block any of the attacks. Wounds opened quickly around him. "I want to thank you for ending our first battle. However you have to win all battles to win this tournament." She punched him hard in the upper area around the ribs, three of them cracked. Her other hand found its way to Ura's face.

He spun back and laid on the ground bleeding heavily.

"How does it feel?" She stood in her place. "I want to know how it feels to be beaten down until you can't move. Can you move?" Her voice was posioned with anger.

Ura smiled and tryed to laugh. "You're being controlled. Like father like daughter."

"You make me sick. Don't even think that I want to be related to you." She kicked him in the back.

He rolled over and stopped on his back. His eyes were closed. "Who said anything about us being related?" Opening his eyes slowly, they were pure white again. It seemed as if the air itself picked Ura up from the ground. "Shall we finsh what has been started?"

Both jumped in the air and fought for what seemed like hours. She came down and landed on her feet, Ura wasn't as lucky.

"No one...has ever...given me...this...much...in a...battle before." He shakely stood.

"Well perhaps you deserve it now." She began to spin. "Rose Thorns!" Rose pedels rose creating a flowerly twister. Then from no where sharp thorns all sizes shot out in swirls, hitting their target which was Ura. He screamed in pain as the posion seeped from the points to the blood stream.

Falling to the ground, this time he didn't move.

"Is it over?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know." Kurama replied. "If is, then I'm grateful." He sighed deeply. Suddenly Tara shriked and aslo fell to the ground.

Katsumi moved forward. "A mind battle." She whispered.

* * *

Well believe it or not, we are almost done. As I calculate there are about two story chapters left and one credits page. So about three in total. Thanks again for sticking around. 


	36. Overload

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Thirty-Six: Overload

* * *

Ten minutes had past since the ring stood still. No one in the audience spoke. 

"What's a mind battle?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's a battle of mentality. It's a very dangerous game." Katsumi explained. She remembers her own mental battle happenings not to long ago.

A hissing noise was rising in sound. Seconds later the outline of the ring bursted into flames of white/blue. Tara and Ura opened there eyes.

"Looks as if a winner couldn't be decided in the mind world."

Ura stood smiling. "You are weak. You couldn't defeat me in either areas of battle. Koshi was weak minded."

"Stop it! Just stop talking about them. They are all gone. So let it be. I'm tired of you talking about them. I don't care how mom was or why Uncle Yoko left. I want to finish this and get on with life." Angry tears fell from her eyes. Her voice was quieter. "I don't care who my real father is. All I know is you and how horrible of a demon you were. That is why we are in battle now. That's why I'm going to erase you from memory when this is all over." Her fists were balled tightly making the knuckles near white. "Your not my father so what? I don't think it takes a genus to know what you've been trying to accomplish these pasted days."

"So you've come to accept that."

"I've come to accept what I know, not was I assume." Her voice was so calm. "Now its time to say goodbye and end this." Closing her eyes she fell back some. The wind pushed her up straight and spun around her.

"Something's happening." Yusuke observed.

"She found a way to control the darkness inside." Katsumi watched the transformation of her friend.

This darkness made Tara's power exceed that of Ura's. He smiled and nodded. Looking at his members he nodded to them. They did the same. Ura then looked over at the Tachi members and nodded. Some did the same.

"What is he doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Now that Tara knows the truth, Ura has accepted the fate of the tournament outcome." Hiei answered this question while looking and Kurama.

"So he's giving up after all this time."

"No Kuwabara. Ura won't go down without fighting. He just may turn this thing around. Who knows." Katsumi study the levels of both demons and wished for the greater outcome.

The familar purplish white light surrounded Tara. She was no longer in true control. Her movements were extremely quick, so much that a shadow of the past moments followed. (like if you have a tail on your mouse and move it around)

Ura blocked some of the hits. But the posion and relaxation felt good to him, so he let most hit.

Tara spread her hands above her head and set them apart about a foot. A big power ball formed. As she released the power, several tears escaped freely. Ura closed his eyes and looked down. His arms hung limply at his side. As the ball surrounded him, his last act was a smile and several words. "It's been an honor."

Everyone shielded their eyes for several moments as the power disappeared. The only person in the ring was Tara. Smiles from her team members shone, and cheers rang through.

Juri jumped onto the stage. "Our battle winner is Tara Tachi! Our tournament winner is the Tachi Team!" The cheers grew louder.

Victor was short celebrated however. The power thought controlled, wasn't. It shot out in all directions. Tara screamed.

Kurama moved forward with a shock seed in hand. Hiei stopped him.

Floating, Tara tried to gain control back. As she screamed louder the power engulfed her. When she fell silent so did the power. It was gone leaving Tara floating slowly down to the center of the ring.

Kurama was the first to jump onto the ring. The others followed. He laid her down easly, holding her head and shoulders in his left arm. He felt her shallow heartbeat, breathing was bare.

"Did we win?" Her talk was whispered.

"Yes." Kurama said weakly.

"Good. Congratulations you guys." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. Looking at Kurama she gave it to him. "I...want...this...given to...Gwen. Please take...care of her."

"I will." Kurama quietly said. He took the box.

Kuwabara wiped tears away. Yusuke tried to pretend he wasn't crying a few. Katsumi let everyone know she was crying. I suppose Hiei was the best at proving he didn't shed tears. Although there was only one arm around Katsumi as she wept.

Tara squeezed Kurama's hand. He watched her eyes lower every moment. He sat there for moments on end. Yusuke brought him back to reality with a firm shake on the shoulder. "Kurama, we should get to demon world." He said sadly.

Koenma and Kenzo ran from the VIP room to the ring.

Kenzo was the first to speak. "Is she...?"

"I don't know." Koenma examined her. He looked at Kurama who's eyes were shaded.

A light wind blew. Several ghostly figures appeared before the group.

Kenzo gasped. "The whole Tachi family." Even Ura appeared. Though he seemed further away from them.

Rin stepped forward. "Thank you everyone. For helping and winning the tournament." He held out his hands and a transparent figure of Tara laid in them. "I'm guessing she trusted you with Guinevere?"

Kurama nodded. "She did."

Rin stepped back.

"My lord and lady Himura. What are we to do now?" Kenzo spoke.

Himura laughed. Lydia hit him lightly. "Captain you are in charge now." He said, voice full of command but touched with humor.

The image was disappearing. Rin was the first to bow goodbye. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

Alright I added one more chapter before ending this story. So there are about four chapters left. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	37. Finished

The secret from War is in this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it in a chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Finished

* * *

The group stood for a while after the ordeal was done. They made their way back to their rooms. Katsumi was still crying.

Two hours later soldiers from the fox lands arrived and took Tara's body away. Kurama went with them.

"He seems very effected by Tara's death." Yusuke said as they sat around the living area.

"You would be to if you watched your daughter die before your eyes." Hiei stated firmly. Katsumi was leaning on him, dazed in another world.

Yusuke sat up straight. "Daughter?"

"Kurama houses the lengendary Yoko spirit within. Yoko was a bandit for hundreds of years before he met Kae. She was married to Ura of course and he met Yoko a year after Tara was born." Katsumi held no emotion in her voice as she talked. "He is not directly effected. But Yoko still has feelings. Those feelings are presently in him." She paused. "I'm pretty sure Yoko is in control at the moment."

"I don't get it. If Kae and Ura were married, why would he be suspious of Yoko?"

"If your daughter looked like her uncle who has mysteriously come to visit, you'd be suspious as well." Hiei answered Yusuke question.

Yusuke gave an odd look.

"Don't think on it too hard Yusuke. It took me a long time to figure it out." Katsumi stood and walked to the window. "It was hard for her to tell me, even then I didn't understand." She looked down. "I still don't truly understand."

"She knew that Ura wasn't her father?" Kuwabara asked.

"Idiot, she's not stupid." Hiei shot. "It's easy to see that if you look more like your uncle then your own father and mother, there's something wrong." He turned to look as Katsumi. She was staring out the window absentmindly. He shook his head.

"Just like that, everything has changed. People are gone like that." Katsumi began crying again. She opened the window and walked outside.

"She has more emotions then..." Yusuke stopped his statement and looked oddly at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Why are you idiots staring at me like that?"

They laughed so hard they were tearing up. Hiei looked at them evilly. He stood and walked away. "I've got to be going. This tournament is over and so is my debt." He sped out the window. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still laughing.

* * *

Kurama stood on the bridge in a wooded area. He looked down at the hole where Tara's power hit not to long ago. He was remembering the evening in the vanishing building wiht its rose scent and pictures. /I always keep Kuronue's necklace in a box with the others so they aren't alone./ He remembered her saying. He looked at the box. Opening it, several necklaces were intertwined. He lifted the rose pendent. It shone brightly in the setting sun.

Katsumi stepped onto the bridge. "They're leaving Kurama. Koenma is keeping the portal open for only an hour, so you have to hurry."

He sighed but didn't move, only looked down.

"Kurama what will you tell Setsuna?"

He looked at Katsumi. "The truth. We won, two of our members didn't make it, and that Gwen belongs with us now." He walked past her. "Thank you for telling me they were leaving."

She nodded and disappeared.

Alright only one story chapter left, then a credits chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	38. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Home

* * *

Kuwabara was the first member home. He talked with Kurama and Yusuke before entering the house. Yukina was sleeping on the couch with the twins. Kuwabara, being tired himself, left them there and went upstairs to sleep.

When Yusuke got home Keiko gave him the cold shoulder. She yelled at him, cried, and hugged him. Kurama said bye and continued his way home.

* * *

Kurama slowly walked down the sidewalk. The season was changing and he enjoyed the soft breeze and nice weather.

Setsuna was on the porch when she saw him walking. Smiling she stepped down and ran to him. He looked up, smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"I so glad your home Kurama." Setsune wrapped her arms around his neck. Giggling and kissing him on the face. He only gave have the excitement back. "Darling what's wrong? Where's Rin and Tara? Gwen has been quiet for several days now."

He looked at her. She calmed down some. "Kurama..?"

"Lets talk inside ok." He walked her to the door.

She turned around. "Kurama what's wrong?"

He led her inside. "You should sit." He sat, she slowly did. "Un well, we won the tournament."

"That's good. But I don't get the feeling that what you're about to tell me, is good news...is it?" Her heart pounded in her head.

He took her hands and held them for a while. "No what I'm about to say isn't good. We lost two members. They were...um..."

The tears fell from Sestuna's eyes. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself together. "Don't...please don't say it."

"Setsuna...I'm sorry." He whispered. She closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head. Snaching her hands away, she ran for the upstairs. Kurama got out of his seat and caught her on the base of the stairs.

"Oh Kurama..." She sobbed. They sat there on the first step for half an hour or so. Finally she sat up away from his arms. "What will happen to Gwen?" Setsuna seemed calmer.

"Well Rin and Tara...had trusted her with us."

Setsuna sighed.

He patted her head. "I had talked with Katsumi. She was willing to take her in."

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm thankful that they trusted us with her." She looked at him "Do you want to keep her?"

Kurama nodded. "In a way I feel that we should. I mean she was your best friend for the longest time." Setsuna agreed with him.

Cooing came from the play pen in the living room. Smiling Kurama walked over to it.

Little Suichi 'Sotan' was sitting up, playing with toys. His green eyes shining when Kurama walked up.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" Kurama picked his son up. "You're getting so big."

Sotan giggled. He baby talked and sort of pointed down into the pen. Kurama looked down. Mint green eyes looked up at him. Sotan wanted down so he put him down. When he got in the pen, Sotan looked up at his parents, smiled, and touched the new baby's forehead. He giggled when she moved around.

"I think Sotan is quite fond of Gwen."

Setsuna nodded. "He's been trying to get her to crawl when he walks in the walker. It's a funny scene."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her. "Then I think that it is decided." He kissed her on the cheek. "We're one big happy family now."


	39. Credits

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Credits

Well the story is over. I'd like to thanks those for taking the time to read and review...thank you. Hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I did in writing and reading it. Took a long time but it is done. Now the next project will be on the last part of War trilogy.

The final instalment will be mostly about the next dective generation. The children as they are growing and are grown. The problems they face and a couple of secrets. I think I'll make it a mystery but who knows. I'll get working on in as soon as I can.

Again thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep it up.


End file.
